How the cullens formed
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Off the bat this is a bella and carlisle story. But it starts after bella's changed. They are out hunting when bella finds alice who is only three at the time. Ths is basically Carlisle and bella's journey on finding the cullen clan with all the people we know in the clan. C/B A/J R/E E/E. Warning: intended abuse but no abuse scences!
1. Beginning

Beginning

(Bella's point of view/ 3 days after her 22nd birthday)

When I opened my eyes as a vampire I gasped in shock. I could see everything perfectly.

"Well hello sleeping beauty" I hear Carlisle say. I snap my head up and hes standing in the door way and who if I thought he looked hot in my human life he was

hotter in my eyes now.

"Hello handsome" I say and get up and hug him. "

Careful bells your stronger than me right now" Carlisle says as he pulls away.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Amazing" I say.

"What about your throat is it burning?" he asks and then I fell it. It fells like drinking bleach. I wince in pain.

"That's what I thought" Carlisle says and grabs my hand and pulls me to the open window in his office.

"Carlisle are you crazy?" I asked. "No" he says and jumps out the window and lands perfectly.

"Come on Bella!" he chuckles and holds his arms open.

"I'll catch you if you fall" Carlisle says.

"Not funny" I say as I step out and fall to the ground.

I land perfectly like carlisle. Carlisle grabs my hand and we run in the forest.

"Listen" he says and I hear heartbeats.

"Elk" I whisper.

"Yes now follow your instincts" Carlisle says and I run after them.

I take down three elk. I look and carlisle is leaning against the tree.

"I'm going ot go north a few miles there a bear and wolf, stay in the area if you go any further you will hit camping and hiking trails" Carlisle says.

I nod and chase down another elk. I take it down and quickly drain it. After i finish I go to take another down when I hear a child scream of agony.


	2. Alice

Alice

(Bella's point of view)

_last time: after I finish I go to take another down when I I hear a child scream of agony._

(present)

I run towards the child's scream. I stop in a meadow and there's a little girl around three and a bear in front of her.

I attack the bear and kill it. I then go over to the little girl.

"Honey" I say wearily. The little girl gets up and launches herself into my arms. I then realize all the blood.

She clutches her belly and cry's out in pain.

"Does your tummy hurt?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"OK I will get you help" I say and stand up.

"No doctor" she says.

"Shh my husband is one and he wont hurt you" I say.

"Carlisle!" I yell.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I just finished the bear and wolf when Bella yells my name.

I run and quickly find her trail but I smell a human. I gasp.

I run as fast as I can thinking she accidentally killed a human.

When I run out of the woods I gasp. Bella stands there holding a little girl who's crying into her neck.

"who that?" the little girl asks.

"That's my husband, hes a doctor so he will help you" Bella says and the little girl looks at Bella and then me and back at

Bella. I walk towards them.

"its OK sweetie I wont hurt you but were your parents?" I ask as I get to Bella's side.

"Daddy mean and mommy dead" she cry's out.

"Daddy hit me and mommy, so mommy and I tried getting away when bad bear attacked mommy" The little girl says.

And looks at Bella.

"Can you be my new mommy?" the little girl asks and Bella dry sobs.

"Honey whats your name?" I ask as I look her over.

"Alice" she says and holds her arms out to me. I quickly take her from Bella and gasp at all the blood on Bella.

"OK, Bella lets get home and change and then off to the hospital" I say.

"Oh by the way Alice, my names Carlisle and that's Bella" I say and Alice nods and bury's her head in my shoulder.

I sigh knowing I'm falling in love but it wouldn't be safe for her with us especially with the Volturi.

We flint home and Bella quickly changes. Then we get in the Mercedes and speed off to the hospital.

When we get there little Alice screams her head off and I'm sure people thought we were murdering her.

"Shh honey its OK" I say as I take her hand and go to walk in but she puts her arms up in a gesture to be held.

I pick her up and sigh. Definably getting to attached but screw the Volturi. We walk in and I get a room immediately.

My colleagues quickly come over to help.

"Tummy hurts" Alice says and I quickly get an ultrasound machine.

Are pediatrician Vanessa gasps when she looks at the screen.

"Carlisle there's a massive amount of internal bleeding I need to get her into the O.R immediately" She says and I nod.

"Maybe you should wait with Bella, I think your to attached to her Carlisle" Vanessa says as she gets ready to go into surgery on Alice.

"No" I say.

"Carlisle your attached to her" Copper says as he drags me into the hallway.

"DADDY!" Alice screams and I break out of coppers grasp and run to Alice.

Shes struggling against nurse Alex.

"Daddy tell him to let me go" she cry's. I go to her and she grabs for me.

Alex lets her go and she launches herself into my arms. I catch her easily.

"Can I at least put her under?" I ask. Vanessa nods and I quickly get into a surgical gown and walk with them to the O.R.

When we get in the O.R Alice cry's harder.

"Shh its OK daddy's going to be with you" I say and it hurts me to lie.

I lay Alice on the table and grab a mask and put it on her little face.

"Honey take deep breaths for daddy." I say and she shakes her head no.

"Shh I'm here" I whisper in her ear. She takes some deep breaths.

"I need you to count backwards honey." I say.

"Ten, nine...eight...seven...six" She says and then is out. I kiss her forehead once more and walk out of the room.

I glance back at her and my heart breaks. I take my gown off and walk to Bella in the waiting room.

(Bella's point of view)

I pace the waiting room. Carlisle comes out with a heart broken look.

"No" I say panicky.

"No shes not dead, shes in surgery" He sighs and sits down.

"Why aren't you there" I yell.

"Because the hospital has a policy where doctors cant treat family members" Carlisle says.

"But shes technically not are family yet" I say.

"She called me daddy and I ran to her not thinking" He says and puts his head in his hands.

"Carlisle that's because she belongs with us, I can feel it inside me. Shes suppose to be our little girl. I have had flashes of

her in my human life. Shes the first. I would get them and in total I had six flashes of kids. But she was the first and in my

flash of her, shes calling you daddy and me mommy and we look so happy with her" I cry out and fell something wet roll

down my cheek. _Is the ceiling leaking?_

"Babe" Carlisle gasps and wipes my cheek. On the end of his finger is a drop of venom.

"You got so upset or happy that your crying" he says in shock. I hug him overwhelmed at the feeling.

"Dr. Cullen to the O.R. Dr. Cullen to O.R Code blue" A nurse says over intercom and Carlisle runs down the hall and burst

threw the E.R doors.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I run as fast I can without glinting to the Operating room.

I quickly scrubs in and run in.

"Carlisle she's been down for less than a minute" Vanessa says and some one hands her paddles.

She shocks Alice but Alice doesn't come back.

"Vanessa start CPR, I'll take over the paddles" I say. I walk over and the nurse hands me the paddles.

"Clear" I yell and get a clear from everyone. I shock Alice but it doesn't work. I higher the shock.

"Clear" I yell and shock her again, but still nothing.

"Come one Alice you can't give up on me now" I yell and shock her.

Her heart finally starts beating again. I sigh in relief.

"Start a blood fusion. "I say as I go to her head and give her extra oxygen.

A nurse starts her on blood and Vanessa stops the blood flow and closes her up.

I wheel her to recovery wing and get her settled and then find Bella.

(Bella's point of view)

Carlisle walks over to me.

'"It was her wasn't it?" I ask terrified.

"Yes but we got her back, shes in the recovery room right now" Carlisle says and takes my hand and leads me threw the

maze of corridors. We finally reach the recovery wing and Carlisle leads me to her room.

She looks so tiny laying there with the machines around her.

"She look so fragile" I say.

"That's because she is" Carlisle chuckles as he wraps me in his arms and rests his head on my shoulder.

" Especially to us" I sigh. There's a little movement from Alice.

"Daddy, mommy" She moans out and were by her side in seconds.

(Alice's point of view)

Where am I? Wheres mommy and daddy. I try to move but cant. I hate staying still!

I try again and get a little movement.

"Daddy, Mommy?" I moan out.

"Alice were here baby can you open your eyes?" I hear daddy's velvet voice. I try to open my eyes but there too heavy.

I start to whine.

"Shh its OK angel" Daddy says as he grabs my hand.

"I want to see you guys" I whine.

"Then try again honey, we know you will get it" Mommy says. I try again and get them open a crack.

I see daddy looking down at me.

"hey sweet pea" he says with a smile eon his lips. I try to open my my other eye.

I finally get it open and see mommy standing on the other side of this uncomfortable bed.

I reach out for daddy and cry out in pain when I try to sit up.

" Shh don't sit up baby" he says as he sits down next to me.

"but I want hug" I say. Daddy gently picks me up and hold me in his arms.

I wrap my arm without the needle in it around his neck. He hugs me to him and rubs my back.

Mommy and daddy stay with me until a nurse comes in.

"Dr. Cullen lights out in five minutes which means visiting hours are over" She says and walks out.

"OK baby we got to go" Daddy says as he hugs me and leaves.

Mommy stays behind and helps me into bed and tucks me in.

"We love you" she says and kisses my forehead. I start to cry.

"Shh its OK baby" She says and daddy walks into to see what was wrong.

"Don't leave me" I wail and clutch his hand. He sighs and runs his hand threw his hair.

"Hang on baby I'll be back in a minute" he says and takes mommy out with him. I panic when the lights start to dim.

I loathe the dark. A few seconds later daddy walks in.

"Shh your OK" he says as he takes off his shoes and goes over to the couch and pulls it out.

He lays down with a pillow and blanket. I relax a little bit until the lights go off and the room turns pitch black besides my

heart monitor which glows dimly.

"DADDY" I scream in terror. I hear a thud and then I feel cool hands on my arms.

"Honey relax your OK" he says and searches for a light switch. He find some and turns it on. The room is dimly lite.

" Whats wrong?" he asks as he rubs at the tears falling down my cheeks.

"I don't like the dark" I cry.

"shh baby its OK" he says and picks me up. He carry's me to the couch and sets me down.

He turns the light back off and crawls in to bed and then puts me in front of him.

I fell him wrap his cool arm around my waist. I sigh happily and daddy chuckles.

"go to sleep Alice" he says and yawns.

(Vampires can sleep and eat human food in this one because Bella has a gift to make them if they want)

I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep.

(Next morning)

When I get up daddy Is sound asleep. I try and go back to sleep when a nurse walks in.

I quickly close my eyes and act like I'm sleeping.

"Awe, Alex quickly hand me the shot" I hear her whisper and I open my eyes in terror.

"Shh its OK honey" she says and Alex hands her a shot and I start to whimper.

"I wont hurt you" she says and comes closer to me. I scream and daddy wakes up.

"Alice whats wrong?" he asks and then sees the nurse with the shot.

"Julia I'll take care of it, just set that on the table" He says and I snuggle into his arms.

"No shots" I say as I tremble in his arms. The nurse leaves and daddy sets me down on the hospital bed.

"NO SHOTS" I wail as he picks it up.

"Baby your OK" he says right as mommy walks in.

"babe" he says and mommy looks at me and then him.

"Oh no carlisle I'm not helping on this one" she says and stands the corner.

"Fine you don't need your shot baby" he says and he hugs me.

"ALEX!" He screams and I thrash against him. Nurse Alex runs in.

" Grab the shot and give it to her" daddy says and I start to thrash and wail more.

Daddy pins me to his body. Alex comes over and take my arm and gives me the shot.

I start to cry harder tot he point I cant breath.

"Shes having a panic attack" Nurse Alex shouts.

"get my oxygen NOW" daddy says as he puts me down.

I gasp for air. I reach towards daddy scared I'm going to die.

"shh honey daddy's sorry" He says and Alex runs in with a tank and mask.

Daddy puts it on my face and I try o rip it off.

"Shh baby this wont make you sleep this has oxygen in it" He says.

"Come on baby deep breaths" daddy says as he sits behind me and lays me on him.

"Follow daddy's breathing" he whispers. I slowly start to calm down until I fall asleep in his arms.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I take the mask off Alice's face after she falls asleep.

"Why?" Bella asks madly as she slaps my face.

" because she needed it to get discharged from the hospital" I say and Nurse Julia walks in.

" Dr. Weber wants to see you" She says and I sigh.

" Isn't that.." Bella starts.

" the director of the hospital and the chief of Surgery" I say as I set Alice in Bella's arms.

I walk to the hallway and to Chief Weber's office.

"Cullen come in" he says. I walk in and sit down.

" You may take Alice home and also I'm retiring and I want you to be the chief" He says.

" I would be honored to" I say.

" OK we will talk more on Monday, go home and enjoy your new life with Alice" he says and shakes my hand.

I walk out and run to Alice's room.

"Someones happy!"Tracy laughs.

I run in and quickly scoop up Alice in my arms and sign her discharge papers and walk to the Mercedes.

Bella follows confused but squeals when she sees my car.

" Were taking her home?" she asks happily.

"Yes the director wanted to let me know we can take her home and I'm the new chief surgeon!" I say happily and set Alice

in the back of the car. We both get in and speed off home.

" Also I get a week off!" I say as we pull up to the house.

I grab Alice whose still asleep and flint into the house and lay her in the middle of Bella and I's bed.

I go downstairs to where Bella is looking threw the freezer full of food.

" What should I make tonight?" She asks.

" Something good not like the PB and J sandwiches I have been eating theses past three days.

" how about sweet and sour pork and egg rolls?" She asks and my mouth starts to water.

" yes" is ay and help her get the cooking stuff out.

"Some one is acting weird" she mumbles more to herself but I hear it.

"I heard that" I say as I put my head on her shoulder. She jumps in surprise.

"Weren't you just upstairs?" she asks. "yeah but I heard your comment" I say and kiss her neck.

" babe stop" She says and start to cook. I hear Alice's heart beat speed up which means shes waking up.

She cry's out in fear.

(Alice's point of view)

When I get up I'm in a comfortable bed. I look around and I'm in an unfamiliar room. I cry out in fear.

"Alice baby your OK" I hear daddy says as he runs in the room.

"Where am I?"i ask as I sit up in a huge bed.

"Welcome home baby" he says as he picks me up.

"Where am I in the house?" I ask looking around.

"Mommy and I's room" he says as he stands up and puts me on his hip and walks out of the room.

We come to a huge staircase. I look down and were like three stories up. He starts to climb down the stairs.

"Can I have a room near yours?" I ask shyly.

"Of course baby" he says as we reach the ground level. He walks threw the living room and to the kitchen which is big.

Mommy is standing near a big stove cooking.

"Hey baby girl" mommy says as she gets out a glass and hand sit to daddy.

Daddy goes in the fridge and get some apple juice and sits me down with the glass.

"help"I say. Daddy chuckles and brings the glass up to my mouth so I can drink.

"Well get you a sippy cup tonight" he says as he kisses my forehead.

I nod my head and mommy sets down plates full of food. Daddy makes me a plate and cuts my meat up.

He sits down and mommy sits down next to him. I take my fork and start to eat.

After I finished I got off my chair. I walked into the living room and tried to get on the couch.

I keep trying until I finally feel cool hands on my waist. I start to panic until I see Daddy's ring.

He sets me down on the couch and turns the TV on. He hands me the remote when he reaches the first children channel.

I flip through it until I stop on sponge bob. Daddy sits down next to me and wraps a blanket around me.

I lean against him and sigh in pleasure. I fall asleep on daddy's chest.

(2 years later/Carlisle's point of view)

I was laying in bed with my love in my arms. I couldn't get any sleep I was so nervous.

Tomorrow Alice would be starting school. My baby was old enough to go to school.

I Listen and hear her turning in bed. I think shes just turning like she normally does.

I go back to my thoughts but snap out of them when I hear soft foot falls.

I look up and Ali is holding her blanket and is standing in the door way.

"Daddy?" she asks. I sit up after untangling myself from Bella.

"whats up honey?" I ask as I get out of bed and walk to the door.

"I cant sleep" she says.

"Nervous?" I ask as I take her hand and lead her down the stairs.

"yeah" she whispers and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

"Well I know the perfect thing to help you sleep" I say as we go into the kitchen. I get stuff out for hot chocolate.

She sits on the bar stool as I get her pink little mug that I bought her out.

I pour some milk in a pot and start to warm it up. After i put coco powder and sugar.

I stir it up once more and put it in the cups. I hand Ali's hers and sit next to her.

"thank you daddy" she says. "your welcome honey" I say as I take a sip from mine.

After a little while she finishes and starts to get drowsy.

I pick her up and take her to her room. By the time I lay her down shes sound asleep.

I yawn and go back to my room. I lay down next to bells and fall asleep.

(8 hours later)

When I get up Bella is snuggled into my side. I look at the clock and see its already 7 am.

I sigh knowing Ali needs to get ready and go to school. I get up and Bella rolls over.

" What?" she asks sleepily.

"Nothing I need to get Ali ready for school" I sigh and walk out of the room.

Alice is sleeping soundly in her bed hugging her teddy bear. I take a picture before going int here.

" Ali" I say as I shake her shoulder gently. She turns over and groans.

"Morning baby" I say as she sits up.

"Two more hours" she mumbles.

" I wish I could say yes but you need to get ready for school" I say as I hear Bella getting ready for work.

Bella comes in the room in her nursing scrubs.

" Ali mommy will see you later" she says already running late.

" OK mommy" Ali says pitifully. Bella kisses my cheek and runs out the door.

" get dressed I'll start breakfast" I say and go downstairs to the kitchen.

Alice comes down a few minutes later. I hand her a plate with bacon and eggs.

She eats all of her bacon and half her egg. I look at her confused. She usually eat all her food.

" You OK?" I ask as I take her plate.

" Nervous" she says as she grabs her backpack and walks to the garage.

I grab my keys and run after her. Shes already sitting in the car. I get in and drive off to the school.

I get out and help ail out. I walk her to her classroom.

" I'll be here at noon to pick you up OK?" I say as I help her take her coat off.

She nods her head and sits down at her desk.

I walk out and go to the Mercedes. I drive off and go to the hospital.

When I get there my phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. Elementary school. I quickly answer.

" Hello Dr. Cullen?" Ms. Cope asks.

" Hello ms. Cope how may I help you?" I ask.

" We need you to come to school its Alice, shes having a panic attack, well had a panic attack and is now laying in the office on a cot" Ms. Cope says and I sigh.

" I'll be right there" I say and give Bella a 'got to go' look. I run out and drive off towards the school..

When I get there I park and run in. Mr. Greene is talking to ms. Cope filling paper work out.

" Hello cullender" he says. As he turns. " Where is she, is she OK?" I ask worriedly.

" Shes laying in the back room and are nurse said shes fine but just in case we called." he said as he opened the door so I could walk back.

Mrs. Porter greets me at the door.

"hello Dr. Cullen" she says.

"hello Rebecca" I say and walk over to Alice. Shes still knocked out cold.

"Did she hit her head?" I ask.

"Yes she did that's what made her knock out." Rebecca says as she sits down at her desk.

"OK thank you" I say as I pick Ali up in my arms. I sign her out and take her to the Mercedes.

I rush off to the hospital. When I get there I rush Ali to X-ray. Bella runs down right as I pull Ali into my arms.

"What happened?" she asks worriedly, as she runs to me.

"Panic attack fell hit her head and went unconscious." I say as she takes her from my arms.

I put my arm around her and lead her to my office. She sits down with her on are lap.

"DO you think its to soon?" she asks panicky.

"I don't know something must have spooked her, who is her teacher again?" I asked as I sat down behind my desk.

"Mr. Anderson" Bella says.

"It might just be the fact hes a guy that freaks her out" I say remembering she hasn't had much contact with men besides

me. Nurse Alex comes in with the X-rays.

"I didn't see a concussion" he says and hands me them. I go out to the hallway where a light board is.

I put them up and sigh in relief when I see there definably no concussion.

"thank you Alex" I say as I take the X-rays down and put them in my filling cabinet. Alice is starting to wake up.

"Daddy" She whines as she looks at her surroundings. I turn and rush to her.

"hey baby girl" I say as I pick her up. "Can we go home?" She asks.

"Yes baby were going to go home" I say and Bella looks at me pleadingly.

"Finish any cases and you can come home early" I say as I hold Alice to my chest.

"OK" she says and kisses Alice's forehead.

"I love you" She says and walks out my office. I sigh knowing I probably just made her upset.

I walk out of my office and go to my car. I set Ali down in the front seat and get in. I drive off to the house.

When I get there Alice gets out and runs inside. I sigh and run after her.

"Alice honey be careful" I say as I get inside and shes already plowing up the stairs to her room.

I follow her and hear her start to cry.

"Alice?" I ask as I knock on her door.

"leave me alone please" she says. I walk in.

"Not a chance baby" I say as I sit next to her.

"I don't want to go back" She cry's and launches herself into my arms.

"I know baby but you need to" I say and she starts to scream and punch and kick.

I wince at all the impacts and get worried when I hear a slight crack from her knuckles.

She starts to cry in pain and I grab her hand in my cool one. She calms down a little.

I wince when I fell her one knuckle slightly out of place.

"honey, I'm sorry" I say and crack it back into place and she cry's.

"bad. Dr. Cullen" she yells and runs out of her room. I sigh hoping she just accidentally said it.

Last time she needed surgery she screamed at me. She wanted daddy not Dr. Cullen.

I go to my office where shes curled up under the desk.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"yes baby its daddy" I say as I sit behind my desk.

"Daddy why is Dr. Cullen mean?" she asks as she crawls on my lap.

"Not this again baby" I say frustrated.

"Baby Dr. Cullen and daddy are the same thing" I say.

"But daddy would never hurt me and Dr. Cullen hurts me" she cry's.

"Baby I don't mean to hurt you, OK" I say frustrated.

"OK daddy, I understand" she says and I sigh in relief. She cuddles into my side and I hold her close to my body.

I hear the front door open and Bella runs upstairs to my office. She runs over to us.

Alice glares at her.

"I hate you" she says near tears.

"Alice we don't say hate" I scold her.

"She made me go to school" she says and I sigh knowing this will be a long fight.

It was indeed Bella's idea to put her in school.

"I'll leave you guys to it while I hunt" I say and run out the room and out the backdoor to the woods.

(two days later/still carlisle's point of view)

I was sitting in my office doing paper work waiting for Alice to come home with Bella whose was coming home for lunch.

'I hear Bella's Volvo speed up the driveway. I flint to the door. Bella picks Alice up and walks to the door.

I see Alice face and there's tears running down them. I run over to them.

"What happened?" I ask as I take her in my arms. I put my hand around her back and she flinches.

"I don't know I picked her up like this" She says as she goes inside to eat something quickly.

I set Alice down on the couch and follow Bella.

"Did the school say anything?" I ask.

"No her teacher was outside standing with her, I couldn't see his face he had a hat on and his head was down." Bella says

as she takes out a jello cup from the fridge.

"OK you should get back to work" I say smirking. Bella hated it that I was her boss.

"yes sir" she says grumpily and stalk off towards her Volvo.

She get in and squeals the tires as she speeds off. I chuckle and go back into the front room to Alice.

"Do you want a snack baby?" I ask as I sit next her.

"No" She says and scoots away from me.

"Alice tell me whats wrong" I say.

"Alice Anderson" she says and it pops into my head.

Her last name Anderson! Her abuser is a teacher! HER TEACHER!

"Did he do anything to you?" I ask angrily. She flinches and I sigh.

"I'm sorry honey but did he do anything to you?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Where baby?" I ask. She lifted her shirt up on her back and there bruises.

I put my hand down on them and there perfect hand prints. She winces.

"I'm sorry baby" I say and hold her. She cry's out in pain when I put my hand on her tummy.

I fell it and its warmer than normal. I take her upstairs to my office.

I lay her down on the hospital bed I have and roll the portable X-ray over.

"lay still" I say as I lift up her shirt and position the X-ray over it. She starts to cry and all the noise the X-ray makes.

"its OK baby daddy's just taking a picture of your belly" I say. I quickly finish and print the X-rays.

I look at them and curse under my breath. Internal bleeding. I quickly get my phone and call Bella.

(Bella's point of view!)

I was just sitting behind the nurses desk when my phone started to blare God gave me you.

Carlisle's ring tone. I answer.

"Babe I need you home, Alice has internal bleeding I will explain when you get here" He says and hangs up.

I put my phone in my purse and run out the doors. The doctors start to protest.

"My husband called and needs me" I say and they shut up not wanting to get in trouble with carlisle since hes the chief.

I run out to my silver Volvo and get in and speed off. When i get home Alice is crying in carlisle's office.

I run in and shes sitting on the couch in a hospital gown. Carlisle is kneeling next to her trying to calm her down.

" No surgery daddy" she screams.

" baby its OK" I say as I kneel down in front of her.

She hugs herself to me. I pick her up and set her down on the operating table. Carlisle quickly puts the mask on her face.

Alice starts to panic and breath heavily. Within seconds she out.

" WHAT THE HELL Happened!" I scream as I help him prepare.

"Alice Anderson" he says and I gasp.

"you mean her teacher was her abuser" I gasp.

"yes" he says and I flinch when I smell fresh blood.

"Can you handle it?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say as I put some gloves on and grab some gauze to help control the blood.

(AN hour later)

I lay Alice in her room in her Pajamas. I walk to my room and hop in the shower quickly.

When I get out I change into sweat pants and a tank top that says. 'I'm married to the hottest Doctor alive'.

Carlisle laughs when he sees the shirt since he has never seen it.

" GO change" I say smiling to myself.

" I picked some clothes for you" I say as I walk to Alice's room to wait. He walks off toward our room.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I quickly strip and change into the sweat pants.

I put the shirt on and laugh when I see what it says. It says ' I'm married dot the sexy nurse'.

I walk out and find Bella sitting next to Alice crying. I run over to her.

" This is my fault" She cry's.

" We didn't know" i say as I hug her.

" but still i forced her to go to school I should have listened to you" She sobs into my chest.

" Mommy why are you crying?" Alice asks. I was so caught up with calming Bella down I didn't hear her wake up.

"Nothing Alice its OK, mommy's sorry" Bella says.

" For what?" She asks confused and I have to laugh because her little face looks cute with her confused look.

She pouts at me. " I'm sorry princess mommy is sorry for making you go to school" I say.

" its OK mommy you guys didn't know" She says as she yawns.

" Time to go to bed" I say. " But daddy" she whines.

" take a nap and when you get up we can have whatever you want for dinner." I say.

"Steak!" she yells.

" OK mommy can do that now get to bed" I say as I kiss her forehead.

" Stay with me please?" she asks and of course i couldn't say no to my angel.

I lay next to her with a blanket wrapped around me. She snuggles next to me and puts her head on my chest.

" I love you daddy" she says as she fall asleep.

" Love you to" I say as I lay there holding her to my chest.

I lay there just enjoying the peace when I hear Bella fall in the kitchen. She was sure a klutzy vampire. I untangle myself from Alice and run to Bella.

" you OK?" I ask but stop dead in my tracks.

Bella fell threw the floor. I quickly start to fix it and Bella starts dinner.

I pray that Alice wont get up. I finish the flooring right as Alice starts to cry for me.

" Its OK baby" I say as I sit next to her. She reaches for me. I grab her into my arms and she cuddles into me.

"Daddy pain" she says and I nod my head and hold her closer to me as i walk.

I open my medical bag and pull out children pain killers. I get two out and put the rest back in my bag.

"Daddy where mommy?" she asks.

" Downstairs making dinner" I say as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

Bella hands me a cup and I pour some kool aid in it and give it to Ali with her pills.

She takes them but starts to choke. I lightly pat her back until she stops and hugs my legs.

"Dinners done" Bella Says as she sets are plates on the table. I grab a knife and fork and start to cut Ali's steak.

"Daddy" She whines.

" I don't trust you with a knife, and if I did you would probably cut it into huge pieces and I don't want you choking on steak." I say as I give her the fork.

She pouts but starts to eat.

" Pouting children don't get dessert" Bella says and Alice stop pouting immediately.

I start to chuckle but Bella glares at me and I stop.

She may be klutzy but she hurts when she fights me. I gulp and scoot over.

" you should be afraid" She hisses at me to low for Alice to hear her.

" What are you two talking about?" Alice asks nervously.

" Nothing baby just about how your not going back to school. Mommy will home school you when she doesn't have to

work but otherwise your going to be home with me when I'm off and when we both work you'll come to the hospital and

hang out with nurse Alex or Dr. Vanessa" I say and Alice squeals happy.

" But when your older you will go back to school" I say and she just nods.

"But older is when your in high school" I say happy I get my baby for another 9 years. Alice nods her head.

(a year later)

"Alice lets get going!" I say as I grab my coat for work. Alice doesn't make any noise.

I go upstairs to her bedroom and shes on her bed clutching her stomach. I walk over to her and kneel next to her.

" you OK baby?" I ask as I pick her up. " Yeah daddy" She says and cuddles into my chest. I walk out to the car and put her in her car seat.

She pouts and I just chuckle.

"Please daddy let me sit upfront I don't like my car seat" she says.

"No baby its safer back there for you" I say as I back out of the driveway. She starts to cry so I stop.

" Alice plea baby" I say pleadingly. She starts to cry harder so I get out and put her upfront.

I drive to the hospital and help her out. I find Vanessa and give Alice to her and then go to my office to put my briefcase down.

I walk down to the O.R and scrub in for my noon heart transplant.

(3 hours into the surgery)

I was working when I heard the doors open.

" Carlisle" I hear Vanessa say.

" what?" I ask as I look up at her.

" Alice is sick and wont come out of your bathroom in your office" she says.

" Did you try getting Bella?" I ask.

" Not yet but she cry's I want daddy" Vanessa says and i sigh.

" try it with Bella if not come get me" I say

" OK" She says and slips back out.

"Wenberg your going to take over if I need to leave" I say.

" OK" She nods and I go back to work. A minute later Vanessa comes back in.

" Shes not coming out for your wife" she says and I nod my head. Dr. Wenberg takes over and I pull off my gown and

gloves and walk out of the O.R.

" thank you" I say as I walk to my office. I step in and I hear Alice puking.

" Alice baby" I say and I hear her moving and then the door click which means its unlocked.

I open the door and shes kneeling on the ground. I sigh and kneel next to her.

" honey" I say softly. She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. I pick her up and move to my couch with her.

I lay her down and go to he hall and grab a blanket. Vanessa comes over.

" Can I?" she asks looking at Alice I nod my head not wanting Alice to fight me.

Getting sick would be bad but if she fought me then it would be horrible and we would probably be walking out with a cast.

I walk in and Vanessa follows slowly.

" hey baby can Dr. Vaneesa take a look?" I ask as I cover her in the blanket.

She shakes her head no. I sigh and just nod to Vanessa to do it. I walk out so I don't need to see her thrashing

. I hear her screams and I wince.

"Dr. Cullen we have a patient in E.R tramua room 6" Alex says as he runs down.

I run after him and run down the stairs.

(Alice's point of view)

Dr. Vanessa walked over to me with her hands up.

" hey Alice its OK I wont hurt you" she says quietly.

"NO I want daddy!" I cry out and roll over so my backs to her.

She sighs and sits next to me. " Sweetie pie I won't hurt you" She says softly.

"I'm fine" I whine.

" Your not fine baby" She says as she picks me up. I go to scream and thrash but she looks at me.

" Alice I wont hurt you" She says as she sets me on daddy's desk.

She brings her stethoscope from around her neck and lays it on my chest.

I sigh knowing there's no way out. I let her do whatever she needs.

When shes finished she helps me off the desk and goes to lay me down but I reach my arms up to be held.

She picks me up and holds me close. She starts to rock side to side and I fall asleep with my head on her shoulder.

(Carlisle's point of view)

After I finish in the trauma room I run up to my office.

I sigh in relief when I hear Alice steady heartbeat which meant she fell asleep.

I walk in and take in the sight that is in front of me.

Vanessa is siding in my office chair with a sleeping Alice on her shoulder.

"Did you get the exam done?" I ask softly as i come in.

" yeah its the stomach flu" She says as she stands up. Alice starts to move.

She picks up her head and looks around.

Once she sees me she reaches for me. I quickly run over and grab her.

"thank you" I say as Vanessa leaves.

"your welcome" she says and disappears.

"lets go home" I say and walk out of the hospital,

(9 years later)

(Alice's point of view)

TO say i was nervous today is an understatement. Today I was starting school. High school to be exact.

Mom pulled up the the high school and I gulped nervously.

" Have fun and meet some people please" mom says pleadingly.

" I'll try" I say and get out of the car. I walk inside and sit down at a empty table.

" Hello is this seat taken?" a blonde boy asks.

" No" I say.

" thank you I'm jasper by the way" he says as he puts his hand out for my to take.

" Alice, are you new here I never seen you around town" I say.

" yeah my sister and I just moved here" he says and looks around.

"Rose come here" he shouts and I look up. A beautiful blonde comes walking over.

" Hello" she says and sits next to jasper.

" Hi. I'm Alice Cullen" I say.

" Rosalie Hale but you can call me rose" she says. The first bell rings to give us the ten minute warning.

" Can I see your schedules?" I ask.

" Sure" they say at the same time and give them to me. I hand them mine. I see we have all the same classes.

"YES!" Rose and I squeal at the same time. Jasper rolls his eyes and we stand up.

" Lets get to are lockers" he says and we walk up the stairs.

I"m a little sad when I see I'm at the other end of the hall from them. We meet up and walk to are first class.

Math with Mrs. Mauplin. We sit down in a row of five.

"Can we sit by you guys?" a girl with caramel hair and a heart shaped face asks nervously.

" Of course. I'm Alice, this is jasper and rose" I say.

" Hi, I'm esme and this is my boyfriend Edward" She says as they sit down.

I look at Esme's schedule and see we have the same schedule.

"well we all have the same classes" I say and class starts.

(End of school day)

"Bye guys!" I say as I walk out of school. Dads leaning against his Mercedes.

" Daddy" I yell as I jump into his arms.

" hey princess how was school?" he asks as he helps me in.

" good I meet some friends" I say as we drive off towards home.

" good your mother will be happy tomorrow when she hears it" He says.

" tomorrow?" I ask.

" yeah she went into work, so am i but I needed to pick you up first" he says.

" SO you mean I'm going to be home alone?" I ask as we pull up tot he house.

" yeah.." he starts but doesn't finish because i get out and run inside and go to my room and cry.

How did they forget? Today we were going to have a family night. I bring out my cell phone and text jasper.

(_Italic is alice **italic and bold is** jasper)_

_Hey jazz are you home?_

_**Yeah, how are you?**_

_Upset my parents forgot about are family night :(_

_**What do your parents do for a living?**_

_My dads a doctor and my moms a nurse_

_**That's cool my dad is a fireman.**_

_So we both have parents with a busy job there's another thing we have in common._

_**Can I ask you something?**_

_Sure_

_**Alice I like you a lot will you be my girlfriend?**_

My breath gets caught in my throat. Is he serous?

_Yes_

I answer him back and wait for an answer. After five minutes he doesn't.

Right as I'm about to give up my phone beeps saying I have a new text message.

_**Yes thank you I love you baby**_

_I love you to, I should go make dinner see you tomorrow XOXO_

_**Love you be careful XOXOXOXOXO**_

I smile and put my phone away and go downstairs to make dinner.

I see there dinner in the crock pot at least they didn't forget about dinner.

I make myself a plate and eat at the table. After I'm done I do the dishes and put the food away.

I go upstairs and grab my phone.

I have a new text message from rose

_**Omg! Congrats I knew you would say yes.**_

I giggle and turn my TV on and find grey's anatomy.

I write a note to mom and dad and put it on the kitchen table and go upstairs.

I change into a cami and shorts and climb into bed and fall asleep watching grey's anatomy for four hours.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I didn't know why Alice was so upset when I told her I was going to go to work.

I went to work and worked for 5 hours.

When Bella and I get home its eight o clock. I hear slices TV on.

We go in the kitchen to go eat. We're shocked to see it put away. I look at the table and there's a purple envelope.

I open it and its a note from Alice

_**Mom, dad**_

_**thanks for forgetting about are family night. At least you didn't forget to pick me up or make dinner. By the time you get this I will be asleep hopefully. I am very mad at you two how did you forget!**_

I gasp and Bella comes over. She reads it.

" O my god how did we forget?" she asks.

" Were bad parents" I say and run upstairs to apologize.

My heart sinks when I see Alice curled into a ball on her bed with tear stains on her cheeks.

I bend down and kiss her forehead. I go downstairs and me and Bella eat and then watch the 9 o clock news.

After we head off to bed.

(Three hours later)

I was peacefully sleeping when I feel the bed shift. Thinking its Bella I just roll over to face her.

I'm meet with a warmer hand than Bella's and the smell of tears on the fingertips.

I open my eyes and Alice is laying next to me crying. Bella sits up and looks around and her eyes stop on Alice.

" Whats wrong?" I ask her as I pull my covers back and cover her up.

"nightmare" she sobs as she bury's her head into my chest. I rub her back soothingly.

"Vampires" she cry's.

" bad ones?" I ask.

" Yeah" she says.

" it was more of a vision instead of a dream" she says and Bella gasps.

This has been the sixth vision this week!

"Shh its OK your OK theirs no bad vampires" I say remembering the wolves killing them today.

"There gone you got this one a little to late" I say as I hug her to my chest. She nods and falls asleep.

I put my head on top of hers and fall back to sleep also.

(Two months later/ alice's point of view)

Today I was taking jasper home ot come meet my parents.

Rose wasnt coming because she was pulled out of school so there was no way ot get her since there dad was working.

When we get home I lead jasper into the house.

" Mom dad me and my boyfriend are home" I shout and dad walks in.

" hello Jasper i have heard so much about you" Dad says as he gives jasper a man hug.

Jasper flinches but relaxes. Mom comesin next and hugs him.

" Welcome to the family" she says and I look at her confused until i get a vision.

_Vision._

_Dad walking me down the isle. Me in a white wedding dress. Jasper in a white tux. A invitation thats says_

_Please join Alice Mary Cullen and jasper hale Cullen on there wedding day._

_End of vision._

Jaspe rlooks at me and mouths 'vision'. I nod my head.

" mom dad were going ot go upstairs" I say and I lead jasper upstairs. I whisper to low for jasper to hear.

" Go hunting" they nod and leave. I take jasper to my room.

" What did you see?" he asks.

"Our wedding I believe" I say.

" Cool" he says as he kisses me.

"Jasper my parents are vampires" I blurt out nervously.

" Are you serious?" he asks nervously.

" yes but they won't hurt you they drink animal blood and when I turn 18 there changing me" I say.

" OK as long as you say they wont hurt me I trust you and i want to become one too" He says.

" we would have to ask my father" I say and jasper pulls me into a kiss.

" We will then" he says and wraps me in his arms. I sigh happily as I lay back into my arms.

Would jasper tell me if something was wrong? I hope he wasn't hiding anything.

No jasper Wouldn't hes to good to do that. But he did have a bruise on his arm this morning.

(OK this is were I leave you off until the next story where carlisle Finds out about Rose, Jasper and Emmett)


	3. Rose,Jasper and emmett

Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

(OK so logically its very slim for a fifteen year old to get cancer but for this story it works out better, all breast cancer information I got off line and talked to my moms friends who had breast cancer. So I don't want to offend anyone so please no bad reviews just because I don't seem informed in breast cancer I try my hardest to get correct medical information)

(Carlisle's point of view)

"Hello Dr. Cullen" Nurse Tracy says as she hands me some Charts.

"Oh your daughter called she left a voice message on your machine. She sounded upset when she called" She says and walks off.

I quickly walked to my office and pressed the voice machine button.

"hey daddy can you call me when you get to work" Alice's voice fills my office. I quickly pick up my phone and dial Alice's cell phone.

People say shes too young just because shes 15 but she has had one since she was 8.

"hello?"she asks. "hey baby girl are you OK?" I say.

"yes but I'm worried jasper wasn't in school today" She says.

"OK honey relax I will investigate it later" I say.

"OK when are you going to be home?" She asks. I laugh.

"honey I just got to work" I say.

"But I miss you" she whines.

"I will be home in a few hours" I say and she sighs in frustration.

"you know I hate when you do that because then I cant see it" She says and I laugh.

"That's the point, you having theses visions are kinda freaky and weird" I say and nurse Stacy runs in.

"we have a young patient, Dr. Grey thinks you can calm her down" she says.

"Alice i have to go" I say. "OK love you" she says.

"Love you too" I say and hang up. I quickly run down the hallway to the room where i heard crying and screaming.

I walk in and Dr. Gray sighs in relief.

"Shes afraid we think abuse" He says.

"OK can you guys leave please?" I ask and look at her chart. Rosalie Lillian Hale, 15 years old, hasn't seen a doctor in over six years. Complaining of breast tenderness.

"Hello Rosalie" I say as I step closer to her.

"Leave me alone" she screams and try's to scoot back.

"Honey I wont hurt you, is there any family I can call?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"My brother is on his way" she says.

" OK Rosalie it says you have breast tenderness?" I ask as I write some notes down.

"Yeah, are you going to hurt me?" She asks near tear.

"Of course not I have a daughter at home, I would never hurt anyone" I say and turn my back for a minute to get some supplies out.

"Jasper" Rosalie says. I turn my back and Jasper as in Alice;s jasper's standing there holding the girl.

"Sis what did he do to you?"he asks.

"The normal" she says and jasper hugs her to him.

"Rosalie I need you to get in this gown. It ties in the front, which I know is embarrassing and if you wish I could get a female doctor to do it" I say

"NO Carlisle I trust you with her" Jasper says. He sighs as he runs his hands threw his hair. I walk out of the room and he follows.

I shut the door to give her privacy.

"Call her rose, you will get on her good side then" he says randomly.

" OK jasper is there something your not telling us?" I ask and my cell phone rings. I look at the number and sigh.

"Alice" Jasper says and I nod my head." Shes worried about you" I say and silence it.

"I should probably tell you since I am dating your daughter and you can help us" He says.

"Whats wrong?" I ask him as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Were getting abused. Are father hates us because are mother left because she couldn't stand both of us. I"m afraid carlisle" he says and I pull him into a hug.

"Why?" I ask.

"He rapes her and she hasn't had a period in three months" He cry's out. I gasp.

"is that why she doesn't really trust men?" I ask warily.

"Yes that's why she freaks out, that's why she doesn't go to school" He says.

" jasper" rose cry's out and jasper runs in.

"Carlisle you can come back in" jasper says. I walk in and jasper is next to rose rubbing her back.

"OK rose, I'm just going to see if you have any masses and if you do I'm going to take a biopsy and then I want to do a full physical on both of you and rose I'm

going to need to do a rape kit" I say as I write down information her chart. She just nods her head.

(After Carlisle finishes examining rose and jasper.)

"OK it looks like you guys need to get caught up on your shots" I say and my phone rings for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Alice stop calling" I say as I pick up.

"but daddy I'm worried about jazzy!" she whines.

"tell your mother to bring you down here, jasper is here with his twin sister and anyway you need your school shots" I say.

"No" she whines.

"Alice Mary Cullen you will get your shots" I say.

"Cant you do them here please daddy I don't like when you have the nurse help you out, they make fun of me because I'm afraid of needles" she cry's.

"fine I will do them at home, but tell your mother to drive you here" I say and flip my phone shut. Rose is silently crying.

" Rose whats wrong?" I ask her as I go near her.

"needles" she says.

" Shes deathly afraid of them, and since you did the biopsy shes scared you will hurt her" he says.

"Rose your OK" I say as I get the shots ready. There's a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen your wife is here" Tracy says.

"OK, I will be out in a minute" I say.

"rose if you want my wife can come in here and hold your hand" I say and rose nods. I open the door and Alice runs in and hug attacks jasper.

Bella walks in with a worried look.

"Abuse" I say so only she can hear and she gasps.

"Oh you poor dears" she says and Alice looks up at me worriedly.

"What aren't you telling me daddy?" she asks

"There abused" I say and Alice burst into tears and runs into my arms. I hold her in my arms and try to soothe her.

"But that means there going to be taken away form forks" She sobs.

"Not necessary" I say and look at Bella

"Yes" she says happily.

"would you two like to move in with us?" I ask as I rub Alice's back. Rose nods her head and jasper looks nervous.

"You can still date Alice because technically you guys aren't related" i say and he nods.

"I want to get your shots down now so that way I don't have any suspicions" I say and glare at Alice. Rose starts to shake.

"OK rose honey its OK" I say as I hug her. She stiffens but then relaxes in my arms. I rub here back as she cry's into my shoulder.

I look at Bella to hand me the shots quickly. Bella takes over and I quickly administer the shots.

Jasper just hands me his arm and looks the other way. He yelps in surprise when I start but then stays silent.

"OK lets get home" I and go to pick rose up. She looks hesitant but then wraps her arms around my neck.

We walk out of the hospital and I walk to the Mercedes.

"jasper Alice go with your mother" I say and set rose down in the front seat. I get in and drive off.

"Daddy what if its cancer?" rose asks and starts to cry. I sign knowing I'm going to have to tell her about vampires.

"Well we'll see what stage it is and we can perform surgery" I say as I take her hand in mine.

"I'm scared" she says.

"I know you are sweetie, but your OK. We'll be with you every step of the way, and I'm probably going to be doing your surgery, so you don't need to be

scared about that. I will never hurt you rose" I say as we pull up to the house.

"Sit her for a minute I need to talk to jasper and Alice" I say as I get out.

"Dad whats wrong?" Alice asks.

"Rose is scared, jasper I need to tell her about vampires" I say and Bella gasps.

"OK, if it is cancer carlisle can you change her if you cant fix it?" jasper asks.

"Of course son" I say as I hug him.

"Now go inside I'm going to take rose for a walk and tell her." I say and Bella hands me an extra coat for Rose.

I walk back to the car and put it on her.

"Lets go for a walk, I need to talk to you" I say as I hold my hand out for her. She takes it and I help her out of the car.

I close the door and walk towards the woods. I sigh hoping she wont take this badly.

(jasper's point of view)

Bella lead us into the house. She had us sit down in the living room while she went and made snacks.

"What if rose doesn't take to the fact our parents are vampires?"I ask nervously.

"Dad will drop it as gently as he can but there is no way of changing the fact of what they are"Alice says as she snuggles into my side.

We just sit there and stare at nothing. Ten minutes later rose and father walks in.

"WOW" Rose says in shock.

"Well she took it well" father says as he heads upstairs. Rose comes and jumps on the couch next to us.

She cuddles into my other side and I hold her. I sigh happily happy I have both of my girls.

"What am I suppose to tell Emmett?" rose asks.

"I don't know sweetie we can ask dad later" I say knowing Emmett won't take it well if its cancer. Mom comes in with food and drinks.

"here you go guys, if you need me I will be upstairs" she says and glides up the stairs.

(Rose's point of view)

I couldn't stop thinking about cancer. What if it was. Was I going to die? Did we get to it fast enough? Is my life going to change? Will Emmett dump me?

I couldn't stand it anymore I got up and walked out the door. I was walking around town when I ran into Emmett. He had blood running down his face.

" what did he do?" I ask as I reach up to look at his face. Emmett's father also abused him.

" Threw a glass bottle at me and it shattered when it hit my forehead." he says and winces when I touch it.

" baby this needs stitches" I say.

" that's what I'm doing, walking to the hospital to get stitches"he says.

" Call me tonight?" I ask.

" Sure"He says and kisses my lips and walk away. I turn back around to go home. When I get home dad is pacing.

" Are you OK?" he asks as he hugs me and looks me over with his eyes.

" yes daddy I'm fine" I say as his phone rings. He answer it and goes in the other room.

"I'm heading out to the hospital" he says and I run after him.

" Daddy let me go please" I say.

" Fine jump in. But stay behind me" he says. I jump in the car and buckle up. When we get to the hospital daddy walks down to a conference room.

"Be very quiet and just sit there, here I brought this for you to do" he says and hands me some string to make a key chain.

We walk in and he sits down and I sit next to him. A bunch of other doctors walk in and sit at the chairs.

" OK I've called this meeting because it seems there's a lot of people who are abusing kids. Today alone we have had three cases. One of them is sitting next to Carlisle." A guy in a suit says.

Everyone turns and looks at me and I blush. Dad puts his arm around me and rubs my shoulder.

"You need to be aware of the signs, Dr. Casey here barely recolonized the latest abuse case. Theses kids are good at lying. Usually the girls will be afraid of males, but the boys usually act funny but will hide it." the man in the suit says and then hands papers out. Daddy gets up and I follow.

When walking down the hall I look in a room and see Emmett laying there. I run into the room.

" babe whats wrong?" I ask.

" they figured it out" he says. Emmett's biggest fear was someone finding out and taking him away from me.

His second biggest was dying. I hear daddy clear his throat and I blush.

"Rose who is this?" he asks.

"Emmett McCarthy." I say.

" You know him?" he asks.

" yes" I squeak out.

" you knew he was getting abused and you didn't tell me?" he asks.

" yes" I whisper.

" How do you know him" daddy asks as he looks at me questionably.

" Um were dating" I say. "

How?" he asks amused.

"Well I use to go to school but I had a teacher that looked like him and Emmett was there and we had this little group, were we all had horrible lives" I say.

" And how many people were in this group" He asks. I gulp nervously and Emmett gives me the ' just tell him' look.

"five including jasper and i" I say and look at the floor.

" And when was the last time you saw them?" he asks.

" Since i dropped out of school which was six months ago" I say.

" I haven't seen them in a week" Emmett mumbles.

" OK I need as much information you can give us" he says and shuts the door and sits down.

" Lets see there was Edward, he has bronze hair he loved in foster care last time I knew" Emmett says.

" And esme, who was dating Edward, she lives with her parents I saw her the other day, she lives on orchard street." I say.

" Is that it?" he asks. " yes" em and I say at the same time.

" OK Emmett welcome to the family" Daddy says and I squeal and attack him. He easily catches me and hugs me.

" thank you sir" Emmett says shyly.

" hey none of that sir crap its father, or dad now" he says and hugs Emmett. Emmett freaks out and try's to thrash.

"Babe stop"I yell and run to him and hug him. Father walks out and I grab Emmett's hand and drag him to the car. We drive home and Emmett gulps.

Daddy and I get out of the car but Emmett sits there. I go to his door and open it.

"Come on you need to meet mom" I say and pull him out of the car. Mom who heard my voice comes out. She gasps when she sees Emmett.

"Carlisle?" she asks.

"There's a whole group of abused kids, two more that I need to find" He says and leads us up the stairs.

" Emmett this is mom, mom Emmett" I introduce them. Mom pulls him into her arms.

(Jasper's point of view)

I heard a fuss outside and then mom,dad, rose and Emmett walked in. WAIT EMMETT!

"hello" he says to Alice and I.

"Emmett I want you to meet my girlfriend Alice" I say as I pull Alice up off the couch.

"its nice to meet you" Alice says and puts her hand out. Emmett takes it and gently shakes it.

"How much does father know?" I ask.

"All of it" Father says.

"Carlisle I'm going to make dinner" Mom says and skips off into the kitchen. Alice really wore off on her.

"Well I guess I should get the guest rooms ready to be turned into bedrooms" Father says and walks up the stairs.

We all sit down on the couch and stare at each other. Mom walks in and just starts laughing.

Emmett and I are having a silent starring contest. I fell Alice get up from my arms. Emmett looks over at rose.

"ha I win" I say and get up and do a happy dance. Everyone laughs.

"Carlisle dinner!"mom shouts and dads down in seconds. We all head off towards the dinning room.

(Bella's point of view)

I set everyone's plates down and sit down my self. I look around my family and smile. Two more to go and everything is fine.

We quickly eat and then I take rose upstairs for bed. I give her a nightgown of mine and let her change. She sits on her bed.

"Come on time to get into bed" I say. I pull back the covers and she she jumps in bed. I pull the covers over her and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight honey" I say and turn off her light.

"goodnight mom" she says. I close the door and hear carlisle getting the boys to bed.

They may be teens but we treat them like there little kids and they don't seem to mind. I go into Carlisle and I's room and lay on the bed exhausted.

Carlisle comes in a few minutes later. He lays down next to me and kisses my neck.

"Not now" I hiss and get up and put on my pajamas. Carlisle does the same and we lay down and carlisle turns the light off by clapping his hands.

I snuggle into him and we fall asleep in each other arms.

(Rose's point of view)

I fell asleep. I was peacefully sleeping when I was pulled into a nightmare. I wake up crying and screaming.

I look around surprised no one is here with me. I get up and look around.

_Should I go to daddy? No he'll think I; m a baby. Just go you need him. _my mind screams.

I finally walk out of my room and go down the hallway. I remember mom telling me where there room is.

I open the door a crack and the hallway light fills the room a little. I walk in and climb into the center of the bed.

I cover up with my blanket I brought from the room I was sleeping in and lay me head down. I snuggle into daddy's chest and hug myself to him.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I was sleeping when I fell hot arms hug me. I open my eyes and rose is laying in the middle of the bed hugging herself to me.

"Baby?" I ask as I move my hand to brush her hair out of her face with my hand.

"Daddy" she sobs into my chest.

" Whats wrong?" I ask her in alarm.

" night mare" She cries and I hold her a little closer to my body. Bella is still sleeping soundly.

I move over and pull the covers back and help rose under them. I hug her to my body. She starts to relax.

"Your OK daddy has you, hes never going to hurt you" I say as I kiss her neck softly. She tenses but relaxes.

I hum and old melody I know and she falls asleep. I hold her protectively in my arms and fall asleep.

(Bella's point of view)

I woke up to my alarm so I could get ready for work. I hate working so early.

Its only four AM and I have to be at work in a half hour and then work until 5 tonight. I got o kiss carlisle but stop when I see rose asleep in his arms.

I get my camera out and take a picture. I kiss both of there foreheads and go to the boys room. I kiss there foreheads.

When I get to Alice's room shes sitting up in her bed crying. I walk over to her and sit next to her.

"Death" she sobs out and grabs my neck.

" Who?" I ask.

" I don't know its fuzzy" She says.

"OK lets go lay with your father" I say and pick her up.

I lay her down in Carlisle's other arm. He wakes up and I put my finger to my lips to have him be quiet. He nods and kisses Alice's forehead.

I kiss all of their foreheads except carlisle who pulls me to his lips.

"I'll see you after work" I say and walk out of the room.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I lay here with my daughters in my arms. I was falling asleep when I heard more foot falls. They stopped at the bedroom door.

I looked up and jazz and em were standing there with tears running down there face.

"Come here boys" I say and they run into the room and get on the bed. "Daddy" they both cry at the same time.

"Its OK your fine" I says as I lay back down. They both lay there heads on my stomach and fall asleep after awhile. I fall asleep soon after.

(Bella's point of view)

I just pulled up the the hospital when I remember my pager is in my room. I turn back around and speed off towards home. When i get there I run to my room. The sight before me melts my stone heart. I quickly get my camera and take a picture. My pager beeps and I grab it and urn back out of the house.

(Carlisle's point of view/4 hours later)

When I get up I fell all the kids around me. I sigh remembering what happened. I look at the clock and it reads 8:45 A.M.

I sigh knowing we should get up soon. I try and move but I can't. Both girls are laying in my arms and the boys are laying on my legs.

I can only move my feet. Alice starts to stir.

"Daddy?" she asks sleepily and rolls over. I catch he before she falls.

She screams bloody murder which gets everyone up with a startle. Rose starts to cry thinking something wrong.

" Kids its OK, were fine Alice just got scared because she almost fell of the bed" I say as I pick rose up and put her in my lap.

The boys and Alice get up and stretch.

" Alice can you go start breakfast while I calm down rose?" I ask.

" Sure daddy" she says and kisses my cheek and runs out of the room. Jasper and Emmett follow and I hug rose closer to me.

" No ones here baby girl" I say and rock side to side.

" I know but I thought something was the way she screamed" Rose says pitifully.

"Alice does have a good set of lungs" I chuckle and rose giggles.

" Why don't you go join the others and 'll be down in a mute" I suggest.

" OK" rose says and then run out of the room. I go to my office and check my emails. Right as I finish I get a phone call from the hospital.

(Phone call)

"_Hello Dr. Cullen speaking"_

"_**Carlisle this is Miranda, we just got Rosales test result and its cancer"**_

"_OK when can we book an O.R?"_

"_**Later tonight around 6 pm. But Carlisle you know its against hospital rules for you to do it."**_

_**"**I DON'T CARE! I' M WORKING ON MY BABY AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"_

"_**Carlisle you could lose your job!"**_

"_I don't care I'm taking care of her and hats final and don't you dare tell Bella"_

"_**Yes sir"**_

(Phone call ended)

I sigh in frustration. What am I suppose to tell her? I walk down the stairs staring at nothing.

" Dad?" em asks. I just walk into the kitchen. Rose who has a pile of plates looks up. I hear a crash and see the plates shatter.

" its cancer isn't it?" she asks and start to sob. She runs into me and I stumble back before gaining balance again.

"Shh its OK rose, we already booked an O.R I'm doing the surgery tonight" I say as I hold her to my chest. She nods but keeps crying.

Emmett finally comesin.

" So your saying she might be dieing?" he asks near tears.

" NO its the beginning stage I can get it out before it spreads. She will probably need a round of radiation. I'm just doing a Lumpectomy. I'm going to make an

incision and then remove the tumors and some of the lymph nods also." I say as I hold her to me.

" And I will look normal again?" she asks.

" yes the procedure I'm doing will make it so your breasts look normal." say.

" Should I pack a bag?" she asks nervously.

" Yes we will leave at 5 before your mother is home, I will take you all and tell her we went out for the night. Rose you will be staying at the hospital tonight and tomorrow" I say as I pick her up.

She clings to my neck and I take her upstairs to her room. I set her down and put in Vampire diaries for her. I go into her closet and pick out some clothes.

" What are you packing?" Rose asks.

" Sweat pants and baggy shirts. No tight shirts or bras for awhile or you will be in a lot of pain." I say as I finish packing her bag.

" Rest" I say and walk downstairs. Alice is freaking out.

" Whats wrong?" I ask her as I put my hands on her shoulders.

" Emmett he ran off, and jasper ran after him" She cry's.

" go watch vampire diaries with your sister I will find them." I say and run out of the backdoor finding there trails instantly. I find them very quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL" I yell as I see them fighting. They look up in fear.

"TO the house now!" I say and they get up and follow me. Once we get back I send them to there room for the rest of the day.

I go to my office to think for awhile. AN hour later I go to the boys room.

"Emmett can you follow me please?" I ask and he nods and gets up. I walk to my office with him.

" You mister needs to calm down, OK she will be fine" I say as I sit him down.

" What if she dies!" he sobs.

" Emmett she won't, your mother and I are different" I say and he looks at me in fear.

" Were vampires but we wont hurt you we drink animal blood not humans, if it comes to it I will bite her and change her my venom then will got through her

blood vessels and change her into a vampire" I say as is it next to him.

" you promise?" he asks.

" I promise you will be changed when your 17 or 18, hopefully I wont have to change her but if I do then I will" I say as I rub his back.

" thank you" he whispers. " your welcome now go hang out with her before we go the hospital" I say. He nods his head and walks out of the room.

I sigh knowing Bella needs to know but I will tell her tonight.

(Bella's point of view)

I was walking by the surgery board and a name caught my eye. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Looked at the patient name and nearly fainted. Rosalie Cullen. Does that mean my baby has cancer?

I run to my office and quickly dial the phone. Carlisle answers on the first rings.

" Are daughter is getting surgery and you didn't even tell me!" I scream into the phone.

"I was gong to call you tonight because your not allowed to scrub in. "He says.

" Like hell with that I'm scrubbing in!" I hiss.

" Bella the kids need you more than rose needs you she has me. The director isn't happy with me doing it but screw him but if you scrub in you might lose your job" He says.

" Fine I'll stay with the others but if something ewes wrong I better be informed immediately" I yell and hang up on him. Dr. Jones walk by.

"Cullen we need you in O.R three" she says and goes back into the O.R. I sigh knowing it will be a long day.

(Rose's point of view/8 hours later)

"Kids lets go its almost five" Daddy yells from downstairs. Emmett who was keeping my company grabs my bag and my hand and we walk downstairs.

I start to get nervous and daddy looks at me.

" Your going to be fine baby girl" he soothes as he kisses my forehead.

I cling to him and he picks me up and carries me to the car. Everyone else follows and gets in the back seat. Daddy gets in and drives off.

When we pull up to the hospital I stop breathing.

" rose breath your going to be ok" he says as mommy walk out of the doors.

She comes over and helps daddy get everything I would need. She hugs me to her side as we walk in.

Daddy goes and signs me in and a nurse takes me back. Mommy walks off to go to daddy's office with the others.

Emmett kisses my lips before he goes. Jasper and Alice both hug me at the same time.

" I love you sis and you know dad will take good care of you" jasper says and then walks over to Alice.

I sit down in a wheelchair and the doors close and i see jasper standing there with Alice.

Hes holding Alice whose already crying. We turn a corner and they vanish form sight. I sigh sadly. The nurse pats my shoulder lightly.

" its OK dear you will see them after surgery" she says as she stops in a room. She helps me get onto the exam bed and then goes over my file.

" OK we need you to get into his gown and then your scrub nurse will be in and explain a few things and take you to the O.R" The nurse says as she sighs off

on my chart. I change quickly into the gown and get on the bed i pull the blanket up to my chest. A pretty red haired nurse comes in.

" hello I'm nurse Tracy would you like me to call you rose or Rosalie?" She says as she walks in the room with another two people.

" Rose please" I say.

" OK rose you already know my name and this is dr. White and Dr. Casey. Dr. White is our anesthesiologist today so shes going to put you under and make

sure you stay under. And Dr. Casey is our extra surgeon so if anything goes wrong she can help. I will be standing next to your surgeons side checking your

vitals and all that stuff, also I will be handing your surgeon his tools and anything he needs. Also I will prep your for surgery which is mainly putting your hair in

a hair net and also putting an IV in and start you on fluids" She says and I just nod.

She quickly finishes and then she gets wheelchair and helps me into it. She wheels me into the O.R and helps me lay flat on my back.

She gets out a blanket and puts it on my body that goes right under my breasts. The O.R doors open again and I look up nervously. Daddy stands there.

"Daddy" I cry out. I sigh in relief that's hes here I thought they were going to put me under without him in the room. He comes over to me.

"hey princess your OK now, daddy's hear don't be scared OK" he says as kisses my forehead. I nod my head and reach my hand for his.

He grabs my hand as a mask is placed over my mouth.

I take some deep breaths and the last thing I see is daddy's face.

(Carlisle's point of view after the surgery)

I wheel Rose to recovery room 6 and go to find the family. When I get there Alice is in a full blown panic attack.

"What did she see?" I ask as I jog over.

"Rose" is all she gets before the intercom goes son.

"Dr. Cullen to recovery room 6, dr. cullen to recovery room 6. CODE BLUE!" I run out of the door and run down the hallway to recovery.

When I get to roses room some of my colleagues are there already doing CPR and getting the cart ready.

"How long has she been down?" I ask as I take control over the paddles

"Not even a minute" nurse Jackie says.

"OK Clear" I say and everyone steps back. I shock rose but nothing happens.

"raise the shock!" I call out. I rub the two paddles together and then shock rose again. This time her heart starts again.

Her breathing is very shallow.

"Someone start a breathing tube while I go talk to my family" I say and nurse Jackie nods and everyone follows me out.

I walk to my office nervous as hell of what I'm going to say so they don't panic. When I get there Emmett is having a panic attack.

Alice is sitting on Bella's lap and jasper is sitting next to them cuddling into Bella's side.

"How is she?" Bella asks in worry.

"We got her heart back, her breathing was shallow so we started her on a breathing tube. If you guys would like I can take you to see her" I say as

I sit on the edge of my bed. Alice, jasper and Bella all nod, Emmett still is having a panic attack.

"Love you know where recovery is right?" I ask.

"Yes" She says and takes Alice and jasper's hands and walks out of the office. I close the door behind them and go over to Emmett.

I squat down in front of him and pout my hand on his knee.

"Don't tell me" he sobs.

"Shes dead isn't she?" he screams.

"No, she not" I say as I pick him up and set him down on his feet. He try's to get out of my grasp but I pull him to my chest and hold him there.

I rest my head on his head. He finally calms down and sobs into my chest.

"Shes alive?" he asks.

"yes but we have her on a breathing machine. You should probably visit her before visiting hours are over."

"Come with me?" he asks pitifully.

"Sure" I say and take his hand. When I get there Bella and the kids walk over to the nurses station so Bella could get something.

Emmett stands near the doorway and looks heartbroken when he sees rose.

" You can go talk to her" I say as I nudge him forward.

"Stay close" he says and walks in. I talk to Bella as Emmett talk to rose so I wouldn't here what he was saying.

"Dr. Cullen lights out in five" Nurse Tracy says and Bella groans.

" Take the kids I'll be home sometime tomorrow if rose gets better." I say. Bella goes to walk with the kids but they all grab onto me and wont let go.

" Kids you need to go home" I sigh.

"No we want to stay with rose" they all cry. I sigh and look at Bella for help.

"Kids why don't we go home and I will bring you tomorrow" She says as she takes Alice who is easy to get.

Alice goes to scream but I give her a warning glance. She runs down the hall to my office and I hear the door slam and lock.

" Take the boy's I'll talk to her" I say and walk down the hall. I hear Alice sobbing in my office, I take out my hospital keys and unlock my door.

Alice is in a ball sobbing on my couch. I grab her in my arms and she looks up at me.

"I don't want to leave you daddy" She cry's.

"But you have jasper sweetie" I say.

"Only you can calm me down though and f rose dies I'll have a vision of it and start to freak" she says.

"Listen your sister is not going to to die" I say as I look her in the eyes. She nods her head and yawns.

I pick her up and walk to Bella's car. I set her down next to jasper who wraps his arms around her.

Bella kisses me and then gets in her car. She speeds off and I go back into the hospital. I yawn and walk to my office.

I grab the old quilt I have and a pillow and lay down after changing into some sweatpants and a t shirt. I fall asleep quickly.

(Next morning/Rose's point of view)

I start to hear a beeping I go to talk but cant because somethings down my throat. I open my eyes in fear. I look around and no ones there.

I start to panic and thrash. The door burst opens and nurse Tracy runs in.

" rose sweetie calm down" she says and I look around looking for daddy.

"if you want your father blink twice" she says and I blink twice but start to thrash again wanting daddy now.

"SOMEONE GET DR. CULLEN!" She screams.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I was peacefully sleeping when I feel a rough hand shaking me awake.

"What?" I ask as I sit up.

"Your daughter is up and is thrashing" Nurse Alex says. I quickly get up and put on my tennis shoes and then run down the hall.

"Someone get a sedative so we can sedate her she wont be calmed down until carlisle gets here" Dr. Casey says.

"No need I'm here" I say and rose stops thrashing and her one hand comes up and reaches for me. I walk over to her and grab it.

"Shh angel its OK daddy's here now" I say and she lets out a sob as best as she can with the tube in her throat.

"Stay still and take a deep breath when I pull out the tube" I say as I disconnect the machine.

I quickly pull it out gently and she gasps for breath.

(Roses point of view)

I gasp for breath as dad pulls the tube out. I finally settle down.

"What happened?" I croak out since my throat is dry.

"your heart gave out so we put you on a breathing machine" Daddy says as he grabs a cup from the side of my nightstand.

"Water?" I ask.

"No but its ice chips" he says and spoons some into my mouth. I sigh in relief at the coolness.

"Wheres Emmie?" I ask right as Alice runs in the door with the boys behind her.

"ROSIE" They all scream and hug me.

" Hi guys" I say and sit up a little. Alice pulls out her purple tote bag and I look in it and it has games and stuff to do.

(6 hours later)

I couldn't help as to feel this is where we all belonged.

We all sat on the couches watching a movie.

I leaned into daddy side and Emmett just scooted over.

Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat cuddled into each other.

She looked at me with a loving glance.

I loved the fact that I was loved.

(Jasper's point of view)

I'm so glad we found are forever home, literally.

Rose looked like she was in paradise leaning into dad and having Emmett next to her.

Mom looked over at me and smiled her loving smile.

"I love you" I mouth to her.

"Love you to" she mouths back and then snuggles into dad.

(Emmett's point of view)

I sigh in relief happy to have Rosie be OK and have a loving family.

I fell dads hand on my shoulder.

I look up and he smiles down at me.

I smile back at him.

Rose giggles at the movie and we both turn are heads to see what was happening.

I love the feeling of being loved.


	4. Hope and sadness

Hope and sadness

(Carlisle's point of view/6 months after last story)

For the past six months we have been searching for Edward and Esme.

Bella has searched the internet trying to find where they would be.

We couldn't fine them.

When we went to where esme lived there was no one home.

The foster care had said Edward ran off.

SO here i sit at the dinner table with Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper and Emmett talking and eating.

My phone starts to ring.

I quickly answer and walk out of the room.

(Bella's point of view)

When carlisle walks out of the room I start to feel hope again.

I can tell the kids are anxious to have Edward and esme safe.

Alice has had a few visions of them but we never can tell where they are at.

Carlisle walks in with a grin on his face.

" the police got a call from the neighbors about esme's house, they apparently heard esme's screams and cry's of pain and her father screaming at her. There doing a search tonight and we're requested" carlisle says.

" OK, kids up to bed" I say and they all groan because its only six.

" Fine watch a movie in one of your rooms until we get back" I say and clean the dinner table quickly.

Carlisle packs his medical bag and we drive to the police station.

"Bella!" charlie yells and runs and gives me a hug.

"hey daddy" I say.

" OK were leaving once Tim is ready" Charlie says.

" Lets head out" Tim says.

Carlisle and I get into my Volvo Charlie gets into his undercover car.

We speed off towards orchard street.

When we get there Carlisle hisses.

"DO you smell something?" charlie asks.

" Yes blood" he says and we go to the front door.

"Police come out with your hand up" Charlie screams.

We get no answer so he kicks in the door.

Charlie runs in with the team.

" Clear" he yells and me and carlisle run in.

Carlisle finds a trail of blood.

" its headed out towards the woods" he says.

"Tim get a search team"Charlie says and I dash upstairs listening as I go.

"Clear up here" I say sadly and find a door that's painted light blue.

I open it and it looks like a princesses room. I go to the closet and gasp.

Theirs barley any clothes and whatever clothes there are there ratty.

Carlisle comes up behind me and hugs me to him.

"We'll find them" he says.

I look around her room and go over to the corner nightstand.

There a picture frame.

Its her and Edward.

I put it in my purse and grab a few other things.

Carlisle looks at me confused.

" For her bedroom at the house" I say.

My phone vibrates in my back pocket.

" Hello Alice what do you need?" I ask as we walk out of the house.

"Can I come shopping with you guys?" She asks.

" Yes were all going your father will take the boys to get stuff for Edwards room and us girls will get Esme's room." I say.

" When are we going?" she asks.

" Tomorrow we will go" I say.

" OK we'll see you in a little bit" Alice says and hangs up.

"We better not die shopping tomorrow" Carlisle says knowing us girls will go crazy.

"We wont be that bad" I say as we pull up to the house.

We get out and head off to bed.

(Two days later)

We finally finish the bedrooms and I cant help but feel sad they will be empty until we find them.

Carlisle's phone rings and he goes to his office so I can't hear.

He comes out a few minutes later.

" they found them in the woods but esme took off. Her father is going to jail" he says and I cry because are daughter was so close to being safe but she ran.

I truly was sad now. I walk past carlisle and to my office.

I sit down n my chair and stair at the window.

A few hours later carlisle brings in my dinner but I don't touch it.

"Bella I know your sad but you need to eat" he says as he kneels in front of me.

" how when I know one of are kids are out there all alone running away from help" I say.

" We will find her I swear to god OK, Alice says we will find them in the next two weeks, for all we know we might find them tomorrow" he says.

" Fine" I say and pick up my plate and eat.

" Good now I need to go to work, I'll see you tomorrow morning, have the kids sleep with you" He says and kisses my forehead.

I kiss him back with new hope of finding them.


	5. Edward,esme and promises

Edward and esme and promises.

(Edward's point of view)

I was sitting down at my make shift table when I hear esme's cry's. I run outside and shes running towards me.

"the police tried to take me" she cry's into my shoulder.

"Shh angel its OK" I say as I rub her back.

"lets go inside and rest" I say as I grab her waist and bring her inside. I'm so glad I was off work today.

I get my phone out and call Alice. I hope she answers I haven't talked to her in forever.

"Hello?" she asks confused.

"hey Ali" I say and I hear her squeal.

"EDWARD" She screams.

"Yes Ali so hows life, hows school?" he asks.

"I'm home schooled with jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, my dad adopted them all." She says.

"That sounds wonderful, I want a life like that" I sigh.

"than come to my house my dads a doctor and he can help." She says and esme screams.

"Esme love whats wrong?" I ask as I run over to her.

"Stomach pain" she says.

"Alice what do I do?" I ask.

"Come to my house with her." Alice says and gives me the address.

I pick up esme and run out the door. I still talk to Ali. She tells me about her parents and how there vampires and how they have been looking awhile for us.

I hang up after esme keeps screaming and Alice gets worried about her parents hearing. There house was only a few blocks away.

I finally get to a clearing and I see a car pulling down the driveway and I see Alice and the others and a women I don't recognize but she must be there mom.

After I see them turn on the main road I go to walk but I'm tired. I lay esme down and she cry sin pain.

"Stay here I will be back" I say and then run threw the front yard and up the steps. I knock on the door. A blonde male answers.

"Hello, May I help you" He asks.

"Yes my girlfriend she hurt and she complaining of stomach pain and a friend of mine said to come here because one of the worlds best doctor lives here" I say.

"Yes I'm doctor Cullen may I ask your name?" he asks.

"Masen, Edward Masen" I say and he gasps.

"are you a friend of Alice's?" he asks as he step outside.

"yes Alice is the one who told me to come here" I say.

"So that's why she made everyone else leave with her" The man says.

"By the way I'm carlisle" he says.

"Can I just call you dad?" I ask.

"yes you may since we have been looking for you for over six months" he says.

"Now where is esme?" he asks.

"In the woods over there I carried her here but I couldn't carry her any further." I say.

"Stay here" he says and runs off very fast! A second later he comes back carrying esme in his arms.

She already knew about vampires so she just layed there. Carlisle walks back inside.

I follow and close the door behind me. Carlisle walks up the stairs and I run after him.

He stops in what I can assume his his office but it also has a medical bed and equipment. He lays esme on the bed and she cry's in pain.

"Edward can you please go sit in the living room please" he asks.

"Sure dad" I say and leave

(Carlisle's point of view/ after Edward leaves)

"Hello esme" I say as I put some medical gloves on.

"Are you my new daddy?" she asks in pain.

"yeah sweetie I am" I say as I pull up her shirt.

"Where does it hurt?" I ask.

"Lower right" She cry's out. I lightly place my hand there and I fell a bulge.

"Honey I need you to answer my question honestly OK" I say as I pull of my gloves. She nods her head.

"Have you been or are you sexually active?" I ask and esme cry's.

"Your not a virgin?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"He raped me" she cry's out.

"OK sweetie I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure there's no complications that could be causing this pain." I say and go to the closet and get the ultrasound out.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" she asks scared.

"there might be a possibility" I say as I turn the machine on.

"this might be a little cold" I say as I put a small amount of gel on her stomach.

I run the wand around her stomach and my worry is confirmed. Ectopic pregnancy.

"OK sweetie I don't want you to panic OK, but I need to do surgery" I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"you are pregnant but you have whats called an ectopic pregnancy instead of the baby growing in your womb its growing in your fallopian tube and if I don't get it out you will die." I say and esme starts to cry.

"Why does everything bad happens to me!" she sobs out.

"Shh angel your OK" I say as I wrap her around in my arms and text Bella to get home.

I get a reply instantly. She would be home in three minutes.

"OK honey I need you to change into a gown and then I will help you get comfortable and then I will start an Iv and then put you under" I say as I hand her a

gown. She nods and starts to blush. I chuckle and walk to the door and close it. A few seconds later i hear her settling down.

I walk back in and help her get comfortable and then start to IV.

"OK I need you to take some deep breathes and count backwards from ten" I say as I adjust the mask to fit over her face.

"ten..nine..eight..seven..."

(Bella's point of view)

When I pull into the driveway. The kids get out of the car and run inside. I start to get out when I hear the kids scream

"EDWARD!" I quickly run inside and sure enough Edward is sitting on the couch.

"Mom why isn't dad letting me see my esme?" he asks as he stands up.

"I don't know son but I will figure it out" I say as I hug him. I walk upstairs and carlisle is putting a surgical drape over esme's body.

"what are you doing?" I ask.

"She has an ectopic pregnancy" he says as he gets his tools. I quickly grab a gown and gloves and get prep.

I help carlisle do the procedure and after I call Alice up. She come sin holding a pair of her pj's having seen my decision.

"thank you honey" I say as I change esme into them and then lay her down on Carlisle's couch so he can clean up the medical table.

After we walk downstairs. To see the kids and tell them. Edward gets up immediately.

" Where is she.? Is she OK?" he asks panicked.

" Son sit down" Carlisle says. Edward sits down and everyone looks up at us.

"We had to perform surgery, she had an ectopic pregnancy, if we wouldn't have done the surgery she would of died." I say and everyone gasps.

"Can I see her?" Edward asks panicky and winces in pain.

" I would like to examine you first" Carlisle says.

"OK but then after can I see her?" he asks.

" yes you may" I say and then flint up the stairs.

Carlisle helps Edward up since he is limping pretty badly. He see's esme and goes to try and run for her but carlisle holds him back.

"First let see whats wrong with you" he says and picks Edward up and places him on the bed.

I go by esme and play with her hair. A few minutes later Carlisle helps Edward of the exam bed and over to the couch.

He sits next to her and holds her hand.

"Bells maybe we should give them some privacy" Carlisle says and I stand up and walk over to him.

He wraps an arm around me and we walk downstairs to the other kids.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I sit down on the couch and go to have Bella sit on my lap but Alice runs over and jumps on my lap.

Bella giggles and sits next to me. Jasper runs over and sits on Bella's lap.

The kids all had there favorites. Rose and Alice were daddy girl's and jasper and Emmett were mommy boy's.

I heard esme's heartbeat speed up. She was waking. I heard muffled voices but then tears and sobs.

"DAD" Edward screams and I quickly set Alice down and flint upstairs. Esme's struggling against Edward. I quickly grab her.

" Edward go downstairs" I say as I pin esme down.

" Esme honey calm down you need to stop this." I say as I hold her to my chest. She finally stops and just cry's into my chest.

She still sobs and keeps saying 'my baby'. I sigh knowing that this will be hard on her.

"I need girl time" She blubbers.

"Bella" I yell and Bella is next to me in a matter of seconds.

She takes esme from my arms and leads her down the hall.

(Bella's point of view)

I take esme and lead her to her room down the hall from carlisle's office.

"this is your room baby" I say as I open the door.

"thank you" she says as I sit her down on her bed.

"It hurt so bad" She cry's.

"Shh I know sweetie, I know this feeling" I say.

"how your vampire" she says.

"When I was human your father got me pregnant and I miscarried, he still doesn't know, he also doesn't know that I have gifts. He thinks I just have a shield. But I can get vampires pregnant" I say.

"When I become on can you do it to me?" she asks.

"yes baby I can" I say as I kiss her warm forehead. She snuggles into my side and falls asleep.

I Pick her up in one arm and pull the blankets back and out her under them.

I kiss her forehead and close her door softly. I hear Emmett and jasper int here room and Edward in his room.

Alice and rose are outside playing volleyball. I go downstairs to cook when carlisle grabs me and pulls me into his office.

I look at his face and there venom running down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks as he lays a hand on my flat belly.

"I couldn't carlisle I knew it was going to break your heart" I say as I hug him.

"You should have anyway" he says.

"When did it happen?" he asks.

"September 9th" I say.

"When you were hanging out with your friends" he says.

"Yes we were going to go shopping when I got abdominal pain and they took me to the hospital in Seattle. " I say as I cuddle into him.

"And your power?" he asks. " its works, Carmen is having a baby. She came to me after Elzar figured it out. She came and begged me to do it. SO I did. Shes due in a few months" I say.

"Can we have one?" he asks.

" Yes we can but lets wait till everyone is changed" I say as I kiss his lips.

" your promise?" he asks.

" I promise" I say and we hear a crash from Edwards room. I run to him and he sitting on the floor clutching his head.

" I fell off the bed" He whimpers as carlisle lightly touches it.

" I don't feel a concussion buddy but you need to be more careful" He says and I laugh remembering how many times her told me to be careful.

He rolls his eyes and takes us to our room.

" you better keep our promise" he says as he takes off his shirt.

" Oh I will" I purr.


	6. esme and edward's change

Esme and Edwards change.

(Esme's point of view)

I was sitting at the house with Edward laying with me.

My phone rang and I looked.

Jessica was calling.

" hey Jess whats up?" I ask.

" DO you want to come to the hospital I had the baby yesterday" she says.

" O my gosh congrats and I will be there in a half hour" I say.

" OK, see you soon" Jess says and hangs up.

"Lets go to the hospital to see Jess and her baby" I say as I get up.

" Are you sure honey you did lose the baby only a few months ago." Edward says.

" yes lets just go" I snap.

I hated how everyone thought I wasn't strong enough.

Edward grabs his car keys and we head out the door.

(ten minutes later)

When we get to the hospital dad runs over when we walk in.

"What happened are you both OK?" he asks.

" yes I came to see Jess" I say and go to walk to the stairs but dad stops me.

" honey are you sure?" he asks nervously.

" yes I'm fine" I snap and dodge past him and start to run up the stairs.

Edward follows.

I reach Jessica room and knock.

"Come in Dr. Cullen" she says aggravated.

" I'm not my father" I say.

" thank god its you" she says.

" Hes bothering you to" I say as I sit down next to her.

" yes, he tried talking me out of calling you, its like hes afraid your going to get pregnant now" She says.

" No he has a reason but I don't want to tell its to sad. I came here to be happy and see Mia." I say.

" Oh yes, the nurse just took her for a check up but they will be back in a few minutes but shes amazing esme" Jess says.

"Wheres mike?" I ask.

" he left yesterday he wanted a boy and I wouldn't tell him the sex, so he ran off, that's also why your dad keeps checking in on me" she says and dad walks in.

"How are you doing sweetie?" he asks.

"Fine" Jess says.

" OK just making sure your OK" he says as he looks at her chart.

Jess takes a pen and a pad of paper and writes me a note.

" Why is your vampire father so annoying" I quickly write back

" IDK :("

Jess giggles and I roll my eyes.

Jess found out about vampires when she came over one day and dad and I were arguing about me becoming a vampire sooner then 17.

It happened to be my 16th birthday we got in this fight.

Jess was coming over to hang out with me and Edward and go shopping since Edward and I got are driver's license already.

Dad signs her chart and then walks out of the room with a

" I'll be back in later" A nurse walks in carrying Mia.

"Here you go mommy" the nurse says as she hands Jess Mia.

"thank you nurse Stacy" Jess says. The nurse nods and walks out.

" She adorable Jess" I say as I scoot my chair closer to her bed.

" DO you wanna hold her?" She asks.

" Sure" I say as I make my arm into a cradle shape.

Jess lays Mia down in my arms.

Edward walks in and takes a picture. He sits down next to me in another chair.

Mia gets spooked and starts to cry.

I try to hush her buts its no use.

I give her back to Jess.

" Shh baby mommy's here" she says and holds Mia to her chest.

Mia puts her head on Jess's chest and calms down.

I start to cry imagining myself in that position if I was still pregnant.

" I need to go Jess, I have things to do that I forgot about" I say as I kiss her forehead and then run out of the room.

Edward follows but hes not as fast as me.

I ran out of the hospital and head towards the cliffs.

"Esme don't" Edward yells threw the rain.

I barley hear him.

I get to the cliff edge and stop and look into the ocean.

Edward comes up behind me and grabs me.

He pulls me to him.

"Esme see it was to early" he says as he try's to kiss me.

"Edward go home I need time to think" I scream and push him back.

Not realizing my foot was on moss.

MY foot slipped from underneath me and I fell over the cliff.

" ESME" Edward screams and try's to reach me but its to late.

I hit the water with a loud "SPLASH".

I struggle but the current is to strong for me.

Edward jumps in after me. He finally get to me.

I grab onto him for dear life.

" Love you need to stop panicking or I cant swim" he says as he puts me on his back and starts to swim towards shore.

We hear a wolf howl and look up.

Seth is standing on the cliff.

"HELP" we both scream.

Seth runs off.

A few minutes later we see the shore but its still far away.

We see dad and he dives in.

I look up and Seth, Leah and Jake are all standing on the shore with blankets.

Dad grabs us and pulls us to shore and that's the last thing I remember before I black out,

(Carlisle's POV)

I just checked on Jessica again.

This time esme and Edward were both gone.

I knew it was too soon for her.

I went to go finish some paper work so I could go home.

I was just about to start when my cell rang.

" Hello Dr. Cullen" I answer.

" Dr. Cullen this is Seth Clearwater! Your son and daughter are in the water. I don't know what happened but there fighting a losing battle." he says panicky.

" Get some of your pack and blankets I'll be there in a few minutes" I say and hang up.

I grab my coats I keep here and an extra pair of scrubs and shove them into a duffel bag and warm water bottles and then run off into the woods.

When I get to the ocean I see the Leah, Seth and Jake holding a pile of blankets each.

I take my coat off and dive in. I swim out to them and pull them out.

Seth runs up and wraps esme in blankets who is unconscious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I growl at Edward and give him the extra scrubs to change into.

"She fell, she usually sits on the cliffs to think, she got upset ran out of the hospital I followed her, I hugged her to me to try and calm her down, she yelled

at me and tried pushing me, she fell off the cliff" Edward says between chattering teeth. Leah wraps him in blankets. He starts to get tired.

" Stay with me buddy" I whisper as Jake holds esme to his body to try and warm her up.

" Take care of Esme " Edward mumbles. I look at Leah who sits down with and hugs Edward.

Seth hugs Edward from his other side. I go over to Esme.

" I need to get her home now, her temperature is way to low, shes hypodermic" I say as I look at Jake.

He picks up her up and we rush up to the parking lot were Bella has my car and Emmett is in his jeep.

"Leah, Seth take Edward to the jeep. Jake follow me" I say as I jog to my car.

Jake get sin and puts esme on his lap. Bella goes back there with my medical bag.

I get in the drivers seat and speed off. Emmett follows behind us. When we get to the house Alice holds the door open as we run inside.

I lay esme down on a bed and have Seth and Leah sit on the other with Edward. I turn my thermostat up in my office.

Esme starts to choke u p water.

"Daddy?" she gasps. "I"m here" I say as I move some of here hair back.

" I love you and I'm sorry I didn't listen" she gasps out and her eyes close.

" baby stay with me" I say as I tap her cheeks.

" to weak" she mumbles. Bella looks at me in fear.

" Jake I need permission" I say as her heart starts to slow. I try and start CPR but her lungs are still filled with water.

" Do it" Jake says as he takes over CPR. I get my venom out of the fridge and plunge it into her heart.

I then bite her wrist and ankles. I turn to Edward who's turning blue from the cold. Hes still in soaked clothes.

"Bella, Leah I'm good with the boys" I say looking at the door where Alice is there sobbing. Bella and Leah go to Alice and take her downstairs.

" Hold him up we need to get him out of theses wet clothes." I say as I grab some PJ's I keep in here. I quickly and easily get him changed.

I lay him down and try to start IV fluids but I cant find the vain.

"Daddy" he mumbles in a shallow voice. I listen and hear his heart beating but very quietly and shallow.

Jake looks at me in terror and nods his head. Jake and Edward were close buddies. I bit down into his neck. I pull back and wipe the blood off my mouth.

I do the same think for his wrists and ankles.

" there changing" I whisper as I pull back from Edward wrist.

"Will they be OK?" Jake asks.

" yes i'm going to give them morphine" I say as I pull out a few syringes out. I give two to Edward and three to esme.

"thank you" I say as I look at Jake.

" I couldn't let my best friends die Dad" He says and hugs me.

"Dad?" I ask confused.

" ever since billy died you have been like a father to me" He mumbles into my chest.

"Us to" I hear Leah and Seth whisper. I put my other arm that's not hugging Jake out. Leah and Seth run into it. Bella walks in and joins the hug.

"Guys why don't you go hang out with Emmett, while I talk to Bella" I say. They nod and walk out of my office.

"I have an idea" I say as I sit on my desk.

" And whats that?" Bella asks as she sits on the arm rest of the couch.

" the cabin, lets fix it up and then have them move in. You know sue doesn't really care about Seth and Leah any more. We can have them move in and then they live with us" I say as I look at her nervously.

" yes" she says happily.

"But what about when we have to leave?" she asks.

" they live forever to so they could move with us around the world" I say.

(For my story they can live forever as long as they have phased already)

" OK lets do it" she says and hugs me. I fall backwards on the desk and Bella lays on my chest giggling.

I sit up with her and we walk hand and hand downstairs.

" Children we need to talk" I say and Seth, Leah and Jake go to leave. " Stay you guys your part of this family" I say.

They sit down happily.

" Were going to fix up the old cabin so Seth, Leah and Jake can live there and be part of this family" Bella says and the kids all yell in excitement.

I chuckle and I see Leah crying.

"Whats wrong Leah?" I ask as I kneel in front of her and take her hands in mine.

" Nothing I'm happy" she says.

" good, you and Seth will love it here" I say right as I piercing scream fills the house. We all wince at esme's scream.

(3 days later)

Esme and Edwards heart gave there last beats. I run upstairs to them.

They are sitting up staring at each other.

"Are we vampires?" esme asks as she brings her legs over the side of the hospital bed.

" Yes" I say as Bella stands in the door along with Seth, Leah and Jake.

"Can we see everyone?" she asks.

" You need to hunt first" I say and esme's hands fly to her throat and she cry's in pain.

"that what I thought" I say as I take her hand and lead her to the open office window.

" Are you crazy?" she asks.

" Nope" I say and pull her out with me.

Bella does the same and we run into the forest to hunt.

(Esme POV)

Being a vampire was amazing! I loved how I could run so fast and I could do anything I wanted basically. The only think that would make me happier was a baby.

(Edward's POV)

Being a vampire was fricking AWSOME! I loved how fast I could run. And we figured out I could read minds!

It was so cool except for how sad esme is when she thinks of a baby. I grab her and pull her away from mom and dad.

"Love, I know you want a kid and didn't mom promise you?" I ask as I sit down.

" Yes but I want to wait a little bit. Maybe three months" She says sadly.

" Why?" I ask. "I don't know I just do" she says as she hugs me.

" OK you wanna go home?" I ask.

" Yes" she says and takes off. I run after her and easily catch up.

We run home and into the house. Everyone looks at us warily.

"ALICE! ROSE!"Esme yells and hugs them lightly. We all laugh.

Now we get to spend forever together as a happy family after everyone else is changed.


	7. alice and jasper's change

Alice and Jasper's change

(Alice's POV)

Tomorrow was my 17th birthday. Jasper and I were arguing about that subject.

"Why should I wait?" I ask angrily.

" because then we would be newborns together" he says.

" No jasper I made my decision" I scream at him.

" Fine be that way" he says.

"That's all you care about is being coming a vampire, your being a selfish bitch" He yells.

I Can't believe him.

I grab my keys and run out to my car.

Dad was working the night shift and mom was shopping.

I speed down the driveway and just drive.

(3 hours later,11:25 PM)

I was starting to get tired so I turned around.

I was at a stop light.

I waited until it turned green.

I went forward and was halfway threw when a car hits me from my side of the car.

I swerve into the ditch and my car flips upside down.

I start to fell pain and I cry out.

"Hello is anyone alive?" I heard a musical voice that sounded like Edward?

"Edward?" I ask.

" ALICE" Edward gasps and crouches down next to my window.

"Edward help" I cry out.

" Shh I called 911 there coming baby. I'm going to stay with you" he says as he reaches for my hand.

I grasp it and he rubs soothing circles.

A few minutes later we hear ambulance sirens.

"Miss were going to get you out" A firefighter says.

"Sir we need you to move back a few feet" One says and Edward lets go off my hand and I start to have a panic attack.

" Miss calm down its not going to help your situation if you have a panic attack" The firefighter says as he lays on his stomach to examine the car.

"I need Edward" I get out threw gasps.

"Edward?" he asks.

"Alice sis I'm right her OK I wont leave I promise" Edward says from where hes standing.

" OK lets quickly move!" Firefighter one says.

After a lot of noise and my car in pieces they get me out and onto a gurney.

"Edward" I scream as a cop try's to talk to him.

The cop looks at me and then Edward.

He sighs and Edward runs over.

" shh baby sis your OK" He says as he walks with me to the ambulance.

EMT's take over.

" Sir your not allowed with her unless your the parents" he says as he loads me in.

"That's my little sister and if you didn't know are father is the head of Forks hospital and are grandfather is head of the police station" Edward says.

"OK you can ride with her" He says as a female EMT Starts to access my injures.

I start to feel dizzy as blood fills my noise.

I start to go unconscious.

"Ali please stay with me, were almost to dad" Edward says as he grips my hand tighter.

We pull up and then everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV)

I was in the middle of doing paper work when a nurse runs into to the work room.

"Dr. Cullen there's a car accident victim coming in" She says.

I quickly grab my coat form the back of the chair and run downstairs.

I stand out side when the ambulance comes in.

"What do we have?" I ask as i put on some gloves.

"Teenager, she was the one that got hit, the other driver was dead on scene." The Ambulance Driver says and the doors open.

" Dad" Edward says as he runs to me and hugs me.

The stretcher is pulled out.

"ALICE" I yell and rush over.

"Edward what happened?" I ask as I start to run with Alice into the hospital Edward follows like a lost puppy.

"Her and jasper got into a fight about tomorrow" He whispers so only I can hear I nod my head and bring Alice into the room.

I pick her up and lay her down on the bed.

I start to get to work and Edward sits down close to me.

Around twelve fifteen she flat lines.

I start to do CPR but shes not coming back.

We try shocking her and it works but her heart is to faint for them to hear or to requester on the heart monitor.

" time of death 12:22 A.M" I says and cover her body up and move her to the morgue.

"Dad you cant let her die" Edward cry's from my side.

"Shh she still has a heart beat I will change her in the morgue and then we will take her home, when she wake sup we need to move" I say quietly as we get to the morgue.

I quickly bite her and Edward stays with her while I quickly call Bella.

Bella rushes over and takes Alice as I sign out of the hospital for the night.

The director lets me leave thinking I need to go home and grieve over the loss of my first child.

When I get home jasper's on the couch crying and murmuring this is all my fault!

"Hey bro its not your fault OK, at least its her birthday so she got what she wanted" Rose says as she try's to calm him down.

"Its still my fault I never should of yelled at her" he says.

"Jasper son come to my office please I need to speak with you" I say as I hang up my lab coat.

I walk up the stairs and jasper follows nervously.

(Jasper's point of view)

I follow dad up the stairs nervously.

When we get to the office he shuts to door behind us and I gulp.

"Son sit down please" Dad says kindly as he sits on the couch.

I go to sit in a chair but he pats the spot next to him indicating he wants me next to him.

I sit next to him but keep a gap between us.

"I want to hear your side of the story and how Ali got in this crash" Dad says as he scoots towards me and I scoot back.

" What exactly did you say" he says

(Jasper's flash back)

"_Why should I wait?"she screams angrily._

_" because then we would be newborns together"I say._

_" No jasper I made my decision"She screamed at me. _

_" Fine be that way" I say not thinking. _

_"That's all you care about is being coming a vampire, your being a selfish bitch" I yells. I Can't believe I said that!._

_(End flash back)_

"YOU CALLED HER A WHAT!" Dad asked pissed.

" A selfish bitch but it was an accident!" I say and try to plead with him.

"Its still not right because of you saying that she died jasper!" dad says pissed off.

His normal gold eyes are pitch black.

"I'm sorry dad" I say.

"Sorry wont change the fact, go to your room so I can calm down. And don't try running away your getting punished one way or another" he growls and stands up.

I go to walk out.

Dad grabs the windowsill for support even though he doesn't need it and its turns to dust in his hands.

I quickly run to my room.

"DONT YOU DARE SLAM YOUR DOOR" He yells.

To late already did.

He growls loudly and I flinch.

I sit down on my bed and cry.

Mom comes in.

"What did you do honey?" she asks.

" I called Alice a selfish bitch" I say nervously.

Next thing I know I feel four sharp blows to my behind.

"You know better than that!" she says angrily and storms out of the room.

I burst into tears.

Emmett comes in.

" hey bro" he says as he sits down.

" if you came in here to yell at me some more I don't need it right now" I say.

" No just came to warn you" he said.

"I already know my ass is going to get blistered and dad hits harder than mom and my butts already on fire from the four mom gave me" I say as I stand up and pace.

"JASPER LEE WHITLCOK CULLEN SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ON YOUR BED THIS INSTANT OR ITS GOING TO BE MORE PUNISHING" Mom screams from dads office.

I sit down and hiss in pain.

" yeah you really got on her bad side, so have fun" Emmett says and skips out of the room.

"EMETT YOU BETTER STOP OR YOUR GOING OT GET IT TO, TRYING TO SCARE YOUR BROTHER WHEN HES ALREADY SCARED!"Dad yells and I hear Emmett scream

and then run down the stairs since he sounds like a heard of rhinos running.

I lay back on my bed and try to calm myself down but its no use.

It starts to feel like my chest is caving in.

I start to gasp for air.

Rose walks in panicked.

"Jasper please calm down your scaring me!" she cry's.

I cant I just keep crying and gasping for air.

"DADDY" She screams and I start to cry harder.

I stop breathing and rose looks at me in panic.

Dad runs in.

" Jasper son you need to calm down" He says as he try's to wrap me into his arms but I sob more.

I feel dizzy.

"Bella I need some oxygen!" he screams as he lays me flat on my back.

Mom comes in carrying a mask and a small tank.

She turns it on and dad puts the mask on my face.

" You need to breath, take some deep breaths honey" Dad says as he rubs my arm soothingly.

I try to relax but I cant.

"Bella go to my office please and get me a sedative" dad says as he sits on the bed.

Remembering the office I freak out more.

"Shh jazz your not getting punished" Dad says as he wraps me in his arms and holds me tight.

I don't believe him. Mom comes in.

" Just give him enough to relax him not to put him to sleep" Dad says as he holds me a little closer.

I yelp as the needle pinches my arm

."Stop honey" Mom say as she sits next to us.

I cling to daddy.

" Love what did you do to him?" Daddy asks as he holds me tighter.

"spanked him a few times" She says as she rubs my head.

I whimper and try to attack her.

Dad holds me back.

"Son shh relax, love go hunting" He says as he holds me.

I start to cry into his chest.

The bed creaks and then I hear my window open and close.

I lay my head on daddy's shoulder and fall asleep.

(Carlisle's POV/3 days later)

Jasper was sleeping in my arms when I heard Alice's heart stop.

I lay him down and run tot he office.

Alice is sitting there panicking.

" What happened?" she asks as she grips her throat.

" you had to be turned" I say as I open my window in the office.

She smells something and runs out the window.

"FUCK" I say and run after her.

I find her in the same clearing Bella found her in 14 years ago.

Shes drinking form a bear.

I chuckle to myself but she hears it and attacks me.

I easily catch her and pin her to the ground until she figures out its me.

She stops struggling and clutches my neck.

I pick her up and she snuggles into me.

"Daddy I'm hungry" she whispered.

"Than go catch something" I say and go to set her down.

" No I want food" She says tiredly.

I panic and look her over.

"OK baby lets go home" I say and we flint home.

When we get there Bella is cooking dinner.

" Can you feed Alice please?" I ask.

" Yeah why is Jasper sleeping?" She asks.

" he has the flu" I say and then go upstairs to him.

He sitting up.

" Daddy its hot" he complains.

I sit next to him and he jumps into my arms.

He sighs in relief and snuggles into my cold body.

I kiss his forehead and his face turns redder than what it was.

" Oh don't be embarrassed you have eternity with me" I chuckle.

Alice runs in and jumps on the bed.

"JAZZY" She says happily and hugs him.

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

(6 months later)

"Ready buddy?" I ask jasper whose laying on my office couch.

"Just do it" he says. I nod and bite his neck and ankles.

I quickly give him morphine and then kiss him.

He passes out quickly.

Alice looks at him with teary eyes.

I go over to her and hold her to my body.

"Shh its OK" I say as I play with her hair.

She nods into my side and clutches onto me.

I pick her up and carry her downstairs.

She may be seventeen but she was short and small.

"Its going to be OK pixie" Emmett says as he wraps an arm around rose who's crying for her brother.

Rose didn't want to become a vampire until eighteen.

Bella comes in and sits down by rose.

Leah runs in running away from Jake.

"Kids enough" I say softly.

They stop and realize whats happening.

" he wanted it dad" Leah says softly.

" I know I just cant stop hating myself because he might be in pain" I say.

" hes not dad we didn't feel it with the morphine in are system" esme says as she comes over to me and snuggles into my other side.

I sigh and put my hand on her back.

For the next three days we just sit and try and not think about jasper changing.

(Jasper POV/ after change)

When I get up everything is crystal clear.

I stand up and walk to the door.

I smell blood and my throat feels like a blazing fire.

I run to the sound.

I go to lunge at rose not thinking just wanting blood.

Dad quickly pins me down.

"Get off of me!" I growl.

"Bella get rose and Emmett out of the house now!" dad says as he still pins me.

The blood vanishes and I stop fighting.

Dad gets up and I run out the door.

I just run until I hear three sets of foot steps.

I turn and crouch down.

" Its just us" Dad says with his hands up.

Mom and Alice follow with there hands up.

" What?" I ask upset.

" Lets hunt and then talk" Dad says.

I run away and find some food.

After I run tot he house and lock myself in my room.

I cant believe I almost attacked my sister!

There's a knock at the door.

" Come in" I say.

Rose walks in and I cry harder.

" Jazz please i know you didn't mean it OK" She says as she sits on the bed.

" I could have killed you" I say.

" You wouldn't of the family would have got you just like dad did" She says.

" What if dad wasn't there!" I say.

" Edward, esme or mom could of got you now stop blaming yourself, we can feel the guilt radiating of you" She says as she hugs me.

I go stiff but feel her forgiveness so I hug her back.

" I'm sorry" I say one more time before she yells.

" Forgive and forget" she says with a smile on her face.

I smile knowing we'll be happy forever after she and Emmett are changed.


	8. rose and emmett's change

Rose and Emmett's change

(3 months before rose's 18th birthday)

For the past couple of days I haven't been felling good at all.

MY breast have been so tender it hurt to touch them.

Dad was on a week hospital business trip with mom.

SO here I am sitting in the hospital waiting room.

"Rose I can take you back now" Nurse Stacy says with a smile.

I get up and walk over to her.

" Whats wrong rose?" she asks as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't been feeling well and my breast's hurt so bad" I say as a tear slides down my cheek.

"OK Dr. Harris is on your case today" Stacy says as she puts me in a room.

She takes my weight height and all that fun stuff.

After she leaves I sit on the bed looking at my hands.

There's a knock on the door.

"Hello Rose I'm Dr. Harris but you can call me Julia" She says as she sits down on the chair.

"SO its says you have breast tenderness?" she asks as she looks at my chart.

"Have you had this before?" She asks as she looks around for something.

"Yes" I say very quietly but she still hears me.

She brings out a gown.

"I need you to change into this and then I will be back with my nurse" She says and leaves the room.

I quickly change and then Julia comes back in.

I gasp at her nurse.

Its aunt Kate.

"Auntie Kate" I say happily a little less nervous that have a family member with me.

" hey sweetie" she says as she hugs me and then stands next to me.

"OK rose I'm just going to do a breast exam and feel for any lumps that might be causing this" JUlia says

(few minutes later)

"OK I want to do a biopsy to see if its cancer. I will put a rush order on it but it wont come in until probably tomorrow" Julia says as she gets out the needles.

I whimper and aunt Kate rubs my back.

(After the biopsy)

" OK here's some pain medicine for the pain. Take two every four hours" Julia says as she hands me a small pill bottle.

Aunt Kate walks me out to the waiting room.

" I'll call you tomorrow when the result are in" She says.

I hug her and then drive home.

"Where were you?" Em asks as he kisses me.

" Went for a drive" I say.

" Dads coming home tomorrow" Em says as we climb the stairs.

"OK" I say knowing if it cancer I would need and want my daddy.

Em and I lounge around all day since everyone went for a two day hunting.

We go to sleep and I get barley any sleep.

The next morning I feel dad kiss my forehead trying not to get me up.

I open my eyes and hes sitting next to me.

" hey baby" he whispers.

I sit up and hug him.

"Hey Ali told me you haven't been feeling good are you OK?" He asks worried.

" Yes daddy aunt Kate took care of it" I tell him.

" OK, I got to work but I'll see you tonight and we'll hang out" he says with a grin on his face.

I giggle and nod.

I go back to sleep.

I wake up a few hours later and get dressed.

Emmett was in the shower when aunt Kate called.

I couldn't find the phone so it went to voice mail.

" Rose its aunt Kate, your results are in and its bad Principessa" Aunt Kate's voice fills the room.

I quickly delete it and grab my keys.

" Em I'm gong out for a drive" I scream and then run to my car.

I drive to the hospital.

When I walk in aunt Kate is there.

" What wrong?" I ask as she takes me to her office.

"Cancer" she says sadly.

I start to cry.

She try's to shush me but its no use.

I run out of her office and run to the perfect place.

The hallway that daddy's director office is since there's no other rooms except daddy's and empty rooms.

I fall to the floor and sob.

I fell cold arms pick me up and I smell the familiar smell of daddy's office.

"Whats wrong baby?" Daddy asks as he sets me down.

"Cancer" I sob and clutch to him.

He holds me tighter to his body.

" Shh bay its OK, I'm going to look at your chart and see how bad it is. We can do chemo, radiations or surgery" Daddy says as he wipes tears from my face.

"NO" I wail into his chest.

"No what baby?" he asks.

" NO chemo, surgery radiation nothing, just change me" I say as I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Not right now baby, I need to see how far the cancer is and do some exams OK?" He asks as he stands up probably to get a gown.

"OK" I say as I start to pull my shirt over my head.

"Rose?" he asks confused.

" Daddy I don't care, your my daddy who I shouldn't be embarrassed for you to see my body since you are a doctor" I say as I pull it off all the way.

I unhook my bra and daddy wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

I shiver at the coldness in his office.

He gives me a sorrow filled glance as he puts some gloves on.

He lays his hand on my chest and I cry out in pain.

(A few hours later)

Daddy comes in with a painful look.

" its stage two, but I can still change you but I want to try a therapy with you" He says as he sits down on his desk

. " What?" I ask nervously.

" I want to try and kill the cancer with my venom. I would take venom out of my body and inject it into your breasts. It might change you but it might we wont know unless we try and I don't know if its going to hurt you" he says as he plays with his Cullen crest which he does a lot when hes nervous.

" Lets try it" I say as I stand up.

" Are you sure" dad says as he stands up.

"Yes" I say as I stand up.

" lets get you home, I'm going to get your mother so she can help" He says as he opens his door.

We walk around the hospital and find mommy.

" Mommy" I squeal and run and hug her.

"Hey baby" She says as she hugs me back.

" your coming home I need to talk to you in my office at home while rose talks to Emmett" daddy says and looks at me.

" yes daddy" I say as I take both theirs hands and we walk out of the hospital.

When we get home I take Emmett to our room to talk.

(Carlisle's point of view)

I take Bella to my office.

She closes the door and looks at me with panic.

"Whats wrong?" She asks as I take out some needles.

"I need you to get my venom out of my body" I say.

"Carlisle no you'll die" she screams at me.

"Not all of it love just a few syringes full, we need it for rose, smell the air" I say as I sniff and smell the cancer, which smells like horrible perfume.

Bella sniffs and gasps.

"O my god carlisle" she cry's as she hugs me.

' Shh love were trying a venom therapy" I say as I get out my supplies.

I grab a tourniquet and human needles.

I also grab pain medicine and a sedative for rose.

I set a chair next to the other one across my desk.

I walk out of the room to get rose.

I walk to her room.

She looks up when I walk in.

Emmett locked himself in the bathroom.

"Lets do it" I say as I stand at the door frame.

She nods and gets up.

She walks to me and hugs me.

I walk with her but finally just pick her up in my arms.

I bring her to the office with me and I sit her down in a chair and sit myself next to her.

She looks at me with fright.

"your OK baby" I say as roll up my sleeve of my shirt.

Bella takes the tourniquet and ties it around my arm.

MY veins soon pop out.

I wince in pain feeling the venom pulse.

Rose and Bella look at me in worry.

"I'm fine" I say.

Bella picks up both kinds of needles and looks at me.

"the one that doesn't snap is the vampire one" I say.

Bella looks at them and the one in her right hand snaps when she puts pressure on it.

She quickly hooks the vampire needle to a syringe.

" Ready?" she asks as she sits next to me.

"DO it" I say ans rose takes my hand wanting comfort.

I gasp at the pain.

Rose starts to cry.

" Shh baby its just a weird feeling I haven't had a needle in my arm since before I was changed." I say as I wipe a tear from her cheek.

She giggles and Emmett comes in looking sorry.

"I'm sorry rose" he says as he sits down on my desk.

"Its OK babe" she says.

Bella quickly jabs me with another needle and I bit my tongue to hold back the cry of agony.

"IS two enough?" she asks.

I nod my head not trusting my voice.

Emmett laughs thinking its funny I'm in pain. I glare at him and he stops.

Bella finishes and sets down the syringes.

Bella goes over to rose.

" I want daddy to do this" She says near tears.

I quickly get up and hug her.

"Shh Angel your OK daddy has you" I say as I hug her.

"OK" She says and pulls back she takes her shirt off and takes her bra off.

I gently take her breast in one hand and hold my other for the syringe.

Bella hands it to me.

"Bella be ready for anything" I say looking at the sedative and pain medicine.

I quickly empty the syringe into the tumor.

Rose gasps.

' how bad is the pain?" I ask.

"four" she says.

I quickly grab the pain medicine and quickly administer it.

I quickly do her other breast and then help her put a loose top on.

I pick her up and lay her down on my couch.

Rose falls asleep and Emmett stomach growls.

Bella takes him to the kitchen.

I sit near roses side.

(Three hours later.)

I was doing paper work when I heard moaning.

I look up and rose is sitting up.

"Daddy"She calls not seeing me.

"Over here baby" I say gently not to scare her.

Her head whips over to me.

She quickly scrambles off the couch and try's to run to me.

She trips over the desk and I quickly catch her.

"Daddy" she says as she sits on my lap and hugs me.

"Hey how do you feel?" I ask.

"Better" She says as she snuggles into me more.

"Is emmie still mad?" she asks nervously.

" No hes downstairs waiting for you" I say as I stand up with her.

She makes no movement to climb out of my arms.

I take her downstairs and set her on the couch next to Emmett to talk.

" I'll be in the garage looking at your mothers car" I say.

(Emmett's POV)

"Hey" Rose says nervously.

I hug her to me and I cry into her shoulder.

"I was so afraid your were going to die" I sob.

"Dad wouldn't agree to doing it if I was going to die the worst thing is I would have became a vampire" She says as she rubs my back.

We sit and talk for a little while until rose does stiff.

She starts to seize and snap her jaw.

"DAD!" I scream. He run in and gasps.

He quickly picks her up and runs upstairs.

I go to follow but mom grabs me from behind and holds me back.

I try and fight but its no use. I fall to the ground crying.

A few minutes later dad comes downstairs.

"Shes changing" he says as he looks at me.

I was already eighteen and was waiting for rose to be changed.

I nod and go to him.

He takes me upstairs and has me lay down.

I breath deeply trying to relax.

" DO you want me to sedate you?" he asks.

"Yes please" I say nervous of feeling the pain.

Dad first gets three syringes of morphine out and gives them to me and then he sedates me.

" I love you" I whisper.

" I love you to my son" he says and then everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV)

I bite down into Emmett's flesh letting my venom spread.

I quickly pull back and wipe any blood from my mouth.

I kiss both of there foreheads before heading out to hunt.

(3 days later)

I was sitting at my desk doing paper work when both Emmett and Rose's hearts stopped beating.

"DADDY!" Rose screams when she sees me.

She flings herself into my arms which causes my office chair to tip over.

I hug her and stand up. She bounces up and down.

Emmett looks confused but then looks at himself in the mirror and smiles.

"HUINTING!" Rose says happily.

"yes hunting" I say as I open the office window.

We jump out and run. Rose runs ahead and attacks a puma.

Emmett wrestles a bear and I chuckle to myself before catching a few deer.

I cant help the smile on my face.

MY family was almost complete.

One more addition from Bella and it would be until the girls had a baby to make me a grandpa.

Leah, Seth and Jake run out and start to play with Rose and Emmett.

I chuckle and go to join when I hear the whoosh of wind and Bella lands on my back.

" You know the kids are changed now" She purrs in my ear.

I shutter and then flint back to the house.

When we get there I throw Bella onto the bed.

(rose's POV)

I was having so much fun wrestling Leah.

Emmett had Seth and Jake was laughing his wolfy laugh.

I did see though what everyone else meant when they said they stunk.

It smelt god damn awful but I was having fun.

Leah pounces on me and if all backwards.

She lands on top and licks my face.

"EWW LEAH!" I screech.

Leah laughs.

I smile happy to finally be able to enjoy wrestling with my siblings without getting hurt.


	9. Your not our mother!

_**Your not our mother!**_

(Seth's POV)

Leah and I were sitting watching TV at the house while everyone else went hunting.

Well except mom who was in Seattle shopping and dad who was working.

Jake was running with the others to get some exercise.

The doorbell rang and Leah got up and answered.

" What do you want?" She sneers.

I get up to see who was there.

" I want you guys to come back home" Sue cry's.

"We don't want you any more" I say as I put a hand on Leah to calm her down.

"Your coming home with me children" Sue says angrily and grabs Leah.

Leah try's to pull out of her grasp but its to strong.

Leah cry's in pain and sue slaps Leah across the face.

" Your not our mother now let Leah go" I growl on the verge of phasing.

"Like you scare me" Sue says.

Leah starts to shake and phases.

Sue is thrown three feet of the porch.

Leah runs and bites down.

Sue screams in agony.,

I quickly phase. _JAKE HELP! _I scream in my mind so only Jake can hear.

A few seconds later he comes running out of the woods.

He tackles Leah tot he ground.

I UN phase and quickly get dressed and call an ambulance.

They arrive quickly and take sue away.

Thankfully not seeing Jake and Leah who are still in wolf form in the woods.

Jake comes in and I hear an agonizing howl.

"What wrong with her?" I ask panicky.

" She knows dads going to beat her butt for this little stunt." He says as he plops down on the couch.

I get comfy and take a nap

(A few hours later)  
The door slams closed and I wake with a fright.

I look up to see a very pissed mom and dad.

"Where the hell is she?" dad asks pissed.

"She ran away" I say.

" And what the hell were you thinking attacking her like that! She could have revealed us to the town, your lucky she only said something to me and my staff

and I told her it was the pain medication the EMT gave her" Dad says furious.

" OK I didn't attack her but she wanted us back!" I cry.

I start to have a panic attack.

Mom quickly runs to me.

" Carlisle your scaring him now stop" she says softly as she holds me in her arms.

" Shh mommy's got you" she coos into my ear.

" Bella you spoil them way to fucking much" Dad growls.

"Carlisle stop it" She shrieks at him hurting my ears.

"Don't Carlisle stop it me Bella you do spoil them way to much!" he growls.

" mom, dad please stop it" Jake says remembering billy being like this with sue.

"Jake shut up we didn't ask your opinion" Dad growls and then storms out of the room.

He slams his office door and the whole house shakes.

Jake and I both whimper in fright.

(Carlisle's POV)

I sit down at my desk and try to calm down.

I hear Seth and Jake whimpering and realize how hard I was on them.

I start to feel guilty.

I walk downstairs and to them.

They whimper in fright at me.

" Boys I'm sorry i was just a little pissed OK, and Bella I'm sorry for screaming at you. Seth your right she isn't your mother and she had no right to come her

and try to take you but Leah had no right to phase though, I'm proud of both of you though for stopping her" I say as I sit down.

" Leah only phased because she took a hold of Leah's wrist and wouldn't let go and she slapped Leah across the face" Seth says and I hiss in anger.

HOW DARE SOMEONE HIT ONE OF MY BABY GIRLS.

I quickly get up and run out the door to find her

. I quickly get her scent and follow it.

She laying down still in wolf form with huge tears rolling down her fur.

"Baby" I coo as I go near her.

She quickly gets up but yelps in pain when she stands.

She stands on three paws. She holds her right hind leg up.

"Shh its OK baby I'm not going to punish you, your hurt bad enough so I don't need to hurt your bottom as well." I say as I walk closer to her.

She nods and wobbles forward a little but stumbles to the ground.

I help her up and then hold her back end up and we slowly walk to the house.

(Leah's POV)

The walk to the house was long and awkward!

When we got there mom helps dad pick me up and carry me into the house.

They take me to dads office and I whimper and start to growl not wanting to be here.

" Shh Leah its OK I just need to fix your leg up sweetie" Daddy says as he hands mom some shorts and one of my favorite tank tops.

Dad walks out of the room.

I phase and scream in pain.

Mom quickly helps me get dressed.

After shes done daddy walks back in.

He helps me sit so my leg is resting in his lap.

He feels around my leg on the bone.

It keeps getting painful until I get an excruciating amount of pain when he touches one spot.

"Its broken baby" he says as he rolls away from me.

He stand sup and gets some supplies out of the closet.

"Neon green right?" Daddy asks from the closet.

" Yeah" I say sadly knowing that means a cast.

He hasn't seen my wrist or face because I have them hidden.

I have my wrist behind my back and my hair hides the bruise across my face.

Daddy comes back and quickly wraps my leg in the plaster.

He moves my hair and gasps at what he sees.

" Oh baby" he says in sorrow.

"Why are you sad daddy?" I ask.

" I should have been here to stop her" he says.

"May I see your wrist?" He asks.

I pull my wrist from behind me and lay it in his cool hands.

He messages my wrist and it feels good.

" well its not sprained or anything just badly bruised" he says as he kisses my forehead.

" thank you daddy" I say as I hug him.

(A few days later/Carlisle's POV)

I heard screaming in the front yard.

I ran down the stairs.

Sue was out in the driveway.

"YOUR NOT OUR MOTHER!" Leah and Seth scream at the same time.

"Whats going on here!" I shout.

"You took my kids away form me" She says.

Charlie comes out of the house from visiting Bella.

"Sue get in the car now" he says as he walks down the stairs.

"Your under arrest for harassment" He says and sue trys to go to her car but charlie grabs her and forces her into his car.

I look puzzled at the kids.

"Shes been calling the house phone and are cells" Leah says as she goes inside.

Bella holds Leah to her.

I was so glad Bella was home.

"Shes not our mother you are" Leah whimpers into Bella's shoulder.

Seth cuddles into Bella's other side.

They are right sues not there mother Bella is.


	10. Carlisle I'm

Carlisle I'm...

(Bella's POV)

For the past two days I have been feeling like crap.

I have been getting sick.

I told carlisle it was the flu.

He was working and the kids were downstairs watching TV and playing video games.

I got sick for the sixth time that night.

"MOM are you sure your OK?" Jasper asks worried.

" Yeah son go enjpoy yourself I'm fine" I say digging in the medicine cabinet.

I Gasp at what my hand comes upon.

A bag of pregnancy tests.

I take one out and get up to go to my room.

I put it in my bathroom for the next morning.

Carlisle picture popped up on my screen to show he wanted to Skype.

I quickly answer and he appears on the screen.

I can see hes in his office at work.

"Hey love how are you feeling?" he asks.

" Like crap" I say as I look at the screen.

Carlisle gasps.

"What?" I ask panicky.

" Your eyes are brown!" he says and I see him scramble to get something.

"Bella I'm coming home, you need me" he says as he stuffs papers into his bag.

"OK" I say weakly feeling faint from not having anything in my body.

"Bella stay with me" Carlisle says as he picks up his laptop and I see him jogging down his corridor.

I fall to the floor and black out the last thing I hear is carlisle scream "BELLA!".

(Carlisle's POV)  
I quickly rush to the car.

I throw my bag on the floor and set my laptop next to me.

I see jasper come in the room.

He gasps and runs to Bella.

" Jasper please tell me shes still breathing" I say.

Jasper looks up confused.

" Look at the laptop son" I say with a small chuckle.

Jasper looks up and looks shocked.

" Hi dad" he says shocked.

"Is your mother still breathing?" I ask again.

" Yes she breathing" He says as he picks her up and set her down on her bed.

"Jasper get a cold wash rag on her forehead and have rose and Alice change her into some comfy clothes not jeans" I say.

"OK dad" He says and leaves the room.

The screen goes black and a message flashed across the screen saying I lost signal or connection.

I quickly drive home. When I get there Bella is still passed out.

I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her.

(Bella's POV)

I woke up in cold arms.

I roll over and fell the tightening in my stomach.

I quickly roll back over and rush to the bathroom.

Everything in my system that's left comes up.

I feel carlisle hold my hair back.

I try to nudge him away.

" Not possible love" he says as he helps me up and holds onto my elbow so I don't fall.

I rinse out my mouth and then go back to the bedroom.

" Can I please examine you?" he pleads.

" Carlisle its fine, OK we know vampires can get flu or food poisoning. If its the flu its going to last a few more days food poisoning" I start but he cuts me off.

" you would already be on the mend! And whatever you eat we eat" He says.

" not true it might have been bad blood, I am starting to throw up blood" I say and carlisle freaks out.

"Please babe relax" I say and I feel dizzy again.

I gasp and clutch my head.

Carlisle gently lays me down.

He brings him his medical bag and I scoot away from him.

"Carlisle I'm perfectly fine!" I say pissed off.

" OK shh relax, do you think you can keep anything down?" he asks.

" I don't know can I just sleep?" I ask as I shift feeling uncomfortable.

" Yeah baby" he says as he picks me up and puts me under the covers.

"Thank you" I whisper and bury my head into the pillows.

I feel the bed shift and cool arms wrap around me.

I settle down and drift off.

(12 hours later)

When I get up carlisle isn't there.

I look at the clock and it reads 8 A.M.

I get up and take the pregnancy test.

I wait five minutes and look.

A little pink plus is on the screen.

I quickly get dressed and grab the pregnancy test.

I put it in my purse and grab my keys.

I drive to the hospital and go to carlisle's office.

He isn't there.

I start to walk around.

" If your looking for your hubby hes with a patient" Dr. O'Hara says.

"thank you" I say and wait at the front desk for him.

He walks out of the room with a patient.

He signs her chart and says goodbye.

He finally see me.

"Did you finally come to let me do an exam?" carlisle asks with amused expression on his face.

"Yes but I need tot ell you something first" I say as carlisle puts his hand on my bag and leads me to a room.

He closes the door.

" What do you need to tell me before I can do the exam?" he asks.

" I found out why I'm getting sick" I say as I dig in my purse.

I find the plastic bag I put the test in .

" You did?" carlisle asks shocked.

" yes carlisle,here" I say as I hand him the bag.

He looks down at it in shock.

"WE'RE PREGNANT" He yells happily.

"yes carlisle were pregnant" I say but gasp when I get a sharp pain in my stomach.

I double over in pain.

Carlisle catches me before I fall to the floor.

He lays me back and goes to the hall and calls for a nurse.

A nurse brings an ultrasound machine.

Carlisle quickly sets it up and places it on my stomach.

"God damn it" he says.

Thank god the nurse la ready left.

"Carlisle what" I ask panicked.

"The baby is growing to fast" He says as he flints around the room.

"Carlisle what the hell are you doing?" I ask as he comes up with a syringe.

"Giving you some pain killers, don't worry I'm not killing are baby girl" he says with a smile.

"What I'm already far enough to tell the sex?" I ask.

"Bella look at your stomach" Carlisle says.

I look down and gasp I look about 4 months.

"How are we going to get out of he hospital?" I ask.

"You'll go out the window. I'll meet you at home tonight" he says as he gives me the pain killers.

He kisses my lips and rubs my belly real quick.

I stand up and go to the window.

I slip out and rush to my car.

I rush home and when I get there the kids are waiting.

Jasper comes to my door and helps me out.

"Dad called" he says answering my confused expression.

Everyone gasps when they see my belly.

"Your human?" The girls ask.

"Yes" I say as jasper heads up the stairs.

He sets me down in my room and surrounds me with pillows.

"Jazz is this really necessary?" I ask with a giggle.

"yes mom, you will not move and inch until dad comes home" he says as he sits down at my desk.

I just roll my eyes and lay back.

I fall asleep quickly.

(Carlisle's POV)

When get home, the girls are in Rose's room talking.

Edward and Emmett went hunting.

And Leah, Seth and Jake were running patrol since somehow the other wolfs found out.

I quickly dash up the stairs to Bella's room.

She sleeping sitting up in a mountain of pillows.

I chuckle.

Jasper looks up.

" hey son, how is she?" I ask as I set my black bag down and take my coat off and hang it in her closet.

"Good she fell asleep quickly, I'm going to go meet em and Edward to hunt" He says.

I nod and he slips out of the room.

I give Bella some more pain killers wanting to test something.

I put my hands on her swollen belly and start to talk to the baby.

I feel Bella's skin start to stretch and her bump gets bigger.

I quickly pick Bella up and take her to my office.

I do an ultrasound and gasp. She looked about five and a half months.

I panic figuring out the way this was going are baby would be here in less than 5 days.

Bella moans in her sleeping.

A warning shes about to get up.

She opens her eyes and looks confused at her surroundings.

"Carlisle?" She asks not seeing me for I'm standing behind her.

"Over here love" I whisper.

She turns her head and smiles when she sees me.

Her smile turns to worry.

(Bella's POV)

I smile at carlisle but I soon stop smiling when I see his worried face.

" Whats wrong?" I ask as I sit up.

" I did an experiment when you were out. I gave you some more pain medicine, and then I talked to the baby. You grew another month from me just talking to her" He says with worry laced in every word.

" Carlisle don't doubt me now, we know I'm strong enough to do this" I say with passion in my voice.

" I know you are love but the way the baby's growing you will deliver in less than five days" He says.

"OK Carlisle that just means the sooner we can meet her" I say lovingly as I place a hand on my stomach.

I felt the baby kick and I giggle.

Carlisle looks at me with a confused expression.

I take his hand and the baby kicks a little harder.

"Someones going to be a daddy's girl" I say as I lean into carlisle.

He kisses me and the kisses the baby bump.

He grabs my hand and leads me downstairs to the kitchen where the girls are cooking dinner. T

hey were in the process of flipping chicken on the built in grill and Alice was taking homemade buns out of the oven.

"Please say that's your fathers recipe" I say as my mouth water thinking about the rolls carlisle makes.

" Yep" Alice says and hugs me.

She cry's into my neck.

" hey sweetie I'm OK, were all going to be OK" I say as I sit down.

I take her face into my hands and make her look at me

. " Why are you worried" I say.

" what if our pregnancy's are like yours" She says.

" they wont be" I say looking at carlisle.

" Honey they probably wont be. The only reason your mothers is processioning so fast is because the baby loves my voice" He says as he hugs Alice.

She nods her head and jasper walks in with the boys.

She runs into jasper's arms.

"hey love" he says as he kisses her gently.

"Dinners done" Esme announces as Edward wraps his arms around her.

Carlisle gets up and helps them bring the food to the table.

I stand up and call the others in.

"SOUPS ON" I yell as loud as I can.

As I finish the three run threw the woods still in wolf form.

"Seriously?" I ask.

They throw dog bowls at me.

I giggle and Carlisle picks up the bowls.

The others laugh when we walk in.

Carlisle and I put food in the bowls and then go outside and give the bowls to the kids.

I pat Seth's head and he rubs his head against my belly.

Carlisle pulls me inside and sits me down with a plate full of food.

"Seriously carlisle this is to much" I say looking at the two chicken breast, a roll and a pile of broccoli with cheese.

" Bella love your eating for Two now" He says as he sits down at the other end of the table.

Jasper sits on my left and Emmett on my right.

Alice sits next to jasper and rose sits next to Emmett.

Edward sits on Carlisle's right and esme on his left.

It felt weird not having to have the extra table pieces

. Carlisle says grace and we dig in.

Once I taste the food I start to devour it.

I quickly finish my plate and have a second roll.

The kids look at me in shock.

"Hey I'm feeding two" I say.

I get thirsty and go into the fridge.

I pull out a water bottle full of blood and just start drinking it.

Carlisle gets up and comes to me.

"Bella take it easy" he says.

I choke and blood fly's everywhere.

Carlisle pats my back.

I gasp over the blood in my throat.

Finally I stop coughing and carlisle helps me sit down and then gets his back.

He takes my vitals and then checks on the baby.

I fell her kick carlisle's hand.

"Well your going on bed rest for the next four days until you deliver. You choking was the baby's way of saying 'momma rest'" carlisle says as he sweeps me off my feet and carries me to our room.

I sigh as he sets me down.

Knowing my luck I will get bored of this room in less than a day.

"GO to sleep sweetie" Carlisle says.

Edward who was walking past gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"I can hear the baby" he says.

" What is she saying?" I ask sitting up to fast.

I grip carlisle for support.

"I don't know its fuzzy, can I come closer?" he asks.

" yeah" I say.

Edward sits next to me and puts his hands on my belly.

"She loves both of you and shes very impatient to be in the world I may add" He says with a chuckle.

I giggle at that thought.

"Shes disappointed though that you haven't gave her a name" He says.

"She also wants you mom to sleep so she can rest and hear dad humming to both of you" Edward says as he stand sup.

"thank yous on" Carlisle says.

Edward nods and closes the bedroom door after him.

Carlisle lays next to me.

"What about Mara faith?" I ask randomly.

"Perfect for are perfect angel" he says as he starts to hum a lullaby.

I soon fall asleep.

(Mara's POV/still in the womb)

Mommy fell asleep and everything became peaceful.

I heard daddy humming and I started to fall asleep.

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes.

Before I fall asleep I fell daddy put his hand on mommy's belly.

I kick his hand gently.

" love you Mara faith" he says and I fall asleep with him talking to me

(4 days later/ Bella's POV)

The last four days were long.

Carlisle was out hunting.

I went to get up when I felt a sharp pain. I scream out in pain.

Jasper and Edward run in. "Mom" they ask panicky.

" baby coming" I say and my water bursts.

Jasper quickly helps me to carlisle's office, while Edward runs and gets carlisle.

The pain is horrible.

I scream out and jasper try's to calm me down.

" Shh mom its okay dads coming" he says.

" its not OK, hes not here yet" I scream.

"CARLISLE" I yell.

" I'm here love" he says as he walks in the door.

He helps me get ready.

" Love I'm going to check how far along you are." he says and snaps on some gloves.

"Bella I need you to start pushing" Carlisle says.

I couldn't. I start to sob.

" Bella love come on you can do it.

" Its to fast" I cry.

" Shh I know baby but we need to get her out" he says and I feel a contraction.

I push with all my might.

(A half hour later)

With a final push Mara's first cry's fill the room. "She here baby" he says. I nod threw my dizziness. My body slumps back and everything goes black.

(Carlisle's POV)

I check Mara over when I look up. Bella slumps into the pillows.

I listen and her heart was slowing down.

"Rose take your sister" I say.

Rose takes Mara who cry's and reaches for me.

I quickly run to Bella's side and start CPR.

Once her hearts normal I bite down and let me venom spread again.

I kiss her lips and then walk downstairs.

Rose is trying to calm Mara down.

She keeps screaming.

She puts her little hand up to roses face and rose gasps.

" She just showed me a picture of dad" Rose says to Emmett who thought rose was hurt.

"She gifted" I say and Mara stops screaming and reaches for me.

I quickly grab her and she puts her little hand to my face.

In her mind I see Bella's face before she blacked out.

" Momma's sleeping baby" I say as I sit down with her.

She looks up at me.

She looks like Bella except the blonde hair.

(A few hours later)

Mara had the sweetest temper.

She would only fuss when she was hungery or needed a diaper change.

We found out she likes formula better than blood.

I lay her down in her nursery and stay with her humming the lullaby I hummed to Bella when she pregnant with her.

She falls asleep fast.

I go to check on Bella and then take a quick hunt.

(3 days later)

I was sitting in Mara's room when the house goes silent and I hear a door slam.

I go to my office and see Bella gone.

An hour later she comes back with jasper and Edward.

" Bella love come meet our daughter" I say with a smile on my lips.

She gasps and runs up to me.

I bring her to Mara's room.

"She perfect" Bella whispers as she picks her up.

" Also I figured out she will live forever but the best part she doesn't grow as fast as she did in the womb" I say with a smile on my face.

Bella smiles back and rocks Mara from side to side.

I smile happy the family is complete, well as complete as it can be before the girls have there kids and make me a grandpa.


	11. Daddy we're

Daddy were...

(Esme's POV)

For the past day and a half all us girls in the house have been getting sick.

SO we all deiced to take pregnancy tests.

I was pacing in Edward and I's bathroom waiting for the timer to go off.

My timer went off and all at once squeals and screams filled the air.

We were pregnant.

The only one who wasn't was Leah who didn't have a boyfriend.

We walk down stairs together talking.

Dad runs in.

"Whats wrong?" He asks panicky.

(Carlisle's POV)

I took the boys hunting for awhile to give the girls some sleep.

They all got sick on pizza they had at the mall is what they told me.

The boys run out a few more miles.

I stay close to the house.

I hear squeals and screams coming from the house.

I run home.

I rush into the door looking around panicking.

The girls are walking down the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" I ask in panic looking them over.

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" they all yell and I stop breathing.

I start to get dizzy and the last thing I hear is Bella scream my name.

(Bella's POV)

I walked into the house just in time to see carlisle crash to the floor.

"CARLISLE" I scream and run towards him.

The boys come in threw the back door.

"Dad" They yell and run over.

I look to the girls and there sitting on the stairs crying.

"Girls what wrong?" I ask as I stand up.

"Its our fault dads like that" They cry in union.

"Why?" I ask.

"We're pregnant" they say and with that there's three more thuds.

I look down and jazz, Edward and em are passed out cold on the floor.

"Well apparently they cant handle it either" I laugh as do the girls.

I start to pick the boys up one at a time and lay them on a couch.

I pick carlisle up and he starts to wake.

(Carlisle's POV)

When I get up I have a severe headache.

I open my eyes and see Bella's holding me bridal style in her arms.

"Well hello there" she giggles.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to jump out of her arms but nearly fall. Bella catches me.

" the girls told you they were pregnant and you passed out, probably cuz you stopped breathing" She chuckles.

"Oh" I say as Bella puts me on my feet.

I walk towards the girls who are silently crying on the stairs.

" Hey its OK girls, I'm fine" I say as kneel in front of them.

They still cry.

" I promise you guys are all going to be OK, lets just head up to my office and i can check you guys over OK" I say as I stand up.

They all get up and Alice whose the biggest daddy's girl in the world.

Wraps her little arms around me.

I go to walk and Alice doesn't move.

I sigh and pick her up.

Esme and rose both grab and arm and we walk upstairs as a little huddle.

When we get to the office.

I set Alice down on her feet.

"OK rose I want you to go last because I need to talk to you" I say and then turn to esme and Alice.

"Which one of you want to go first?" I ask.

(Esme's POV)

I look over at Alice and shes shaking in fear.

" I'll go first" I say and jump on the exam table.

" OK lay back sweetie" He says as he puts the bed back a little.

I lay down and put my hands on my belly.

"OK what I'm going to do with you guys is I'm just going to check to make sure your pregnant. Then I will do an ultrasound and then blood work to make sure you guys are in good health" He says as he puts his hands on my stomach.

He feels around my stomach and then goes to his other room and brings out an ultrasound machine.

He plugs it in and helps me pull my shirt up.

I lay my hands under my breasts and wait for the cold.

When dad puts the gel on I don't even flinch.

"I thought that stuff is suppose to be really cold?" I ask.

"Not when your mother puts it in a bucket of hot water, to save you guys from the coldness" he chuckles and puts the wand on my stomach.

He moves it around and nods to himself.

"your pregnant. Your about two months into your pregnancy" Dad says as he helps wipe the gel off.

He helps me sit up and quickly draws my blood.

He helps me jump down and Edward comes and takes me to our room.

(Carlisle's POV)

I watch as Edward pulls esme into his arms and they walk out of my office.

I Look over to Ali whose shaking in fear.

I sigh and go over to her.

She looks at me with fright.

"She its OK I'm not going to hurt you Ali" I say as I put my hands up with my palms facing her showing her I wont hurt her.

She runs into my arms and sobs into my chest.

I look to rose who looks nervous to.

"Girls what are you so afraid of?" I ask.

"that your gong to say were not pregnant, some pregnancy tests have false readings" They say.

"Well the only way to find out is to let me examine you" I say.

Alice nods and I pick her up and lay her back gently.

She doesn't want to let go of my hand.

"Jasper!" I call out.

Jasper flints in and stops in front of me.

"Yeah dad?" he asks.

"Please hold your girlfriends hand please" I say and give him Alice's hand.

(Alice's POV)

Daddy gives my hand to jasper and starts his exam.

I take it as a good sign when he goes to do the ultrasound.

I lay there with one hand under my breast and the other in jasper's hand.

I don't look at the screen afraid there's going to be no baby.

I hear a whooshing sound and look up.

Daddy has a smile on his face.

"Your pregnant but your further than your sister. Your about three months along." He says and jasper kisses me until dad clears his throat annoyingly.

We pull apart and I pout.

"Oh take it to your room just be careful please" He says.

"Wait I'm a human?" I ask.

"Yes" he says and we here esme scream.

We see mom run towards her room.

Jasper picks me up and he flints us to our room and lays me down on our bed.

(Rose's POV)

"Am I human too?" I ask.

"Yeah sweetie that's what I wanted to talk to you about" He says as he sits next to me on the couch.

"I'm worried that your cancer will come back with you being a human" he says and I gasp.

" I don't think it will but there's a very small chance it could so if you feel any pain please tell me?" He says and picks me up and lays me down.

" Of course" I say as he feels around my stomach and then quickly does an ultrasound.

"OK your about two months along like esme" He says as he wipes the gel off and I stand up.

I hug him in a death grip.

He rubs my back.

"Shh your OK baby girl" He says and hugs me.

I shake my head no into his chest.

"Bella" he calls and the next thing I know I fell another pair of cold arms.

"Rose your OK baby, carlisle what do you need?"

"I think we should use are separate rooms, shes going to be a big daddy's girl right now because shes scared." he says as he kisses my forehead..

" Of course, Emmett is worried to so he can sleep with me if he needs to" She says and I fell her kiss my forehead.

Daddy picks me up in his arms and takes me to his room.

He lays me down on the bed.

"Emmett wants to talk to you" He says and leaves the room.

Emmett walks in and comes to me.

"Hey what did dad say?" he asks rubbing his eye.

"Were about two months pregnant" I say as I sit up and cuddle into his side.

" Oh kitten that's amazing" He says happily.

I feel pain and I gasp.

Look down and my stomach is growing.

"DAD" Emmett screams and dad runs in.

"NOT AGAIN" he cry's.

"Emmett I need to go out for a minute, I think what happened to your mother is happening to Rose" Dad says as he goes into a closet and brings out the ultrasound again.

He quickly does a scan and signs.

"Great, you and esme are both like your mother, we need to keep this away from Alice" he says and then he realizes I'm crying.

" Oh rose you didn't do anything, I'm sorry if I made it sound like its your fault, its not baby, its not the baby's either its just the gene" He says as he hugs me.

I cling to him and Emmett looks at me with panic.

Dad sits next to me and he sees Emmett.

"Well your about five months like your sister, so we can have Emmett leave for a few days or have him not talk to you" Dad says.

"I wont talk" he whispers and thank god the baby doesn't hear it!

"OK, the way it looks your going to deliver in less than two weeks like your sister" he say and his phone goes off.

He takes the call in the hall and Emmett grimaces.

"Rose I'll see you tonight be careful OK, I need to go into work, Emmett your going to come with me, but go get Edward to" he says as he grabs a pair of scrubs from his closet and goes into his bathroom to change.

He comes out and kisses my forehead and then drags Emmett and Edward who are complaining out the door.

(Carlisle's POV)

"You two better be on your best behavior" I hiss as I push them into the car.

"OK dad" they whine as I get in and speed down the driveway.

"You guys will sit in my office and if I hear you guys are out you'll have hell to pay" I say as I look at them.

"OK dad" They say and grimace remembering the last time I told them they hell to pay and didn't believe me.

Lets just say they couldn't sit for a week.

When we get to the hospital Emmett grimaces.

I grab them by there arms and drag them into the hospital.

"Hello Dr. Cullen" nurse Suzy says.

"hello Suzy, can you do me a favor and take my sons to my office please." I ask innocently.

"Of course Dr. Cullen, follow me boys" she says and takes there hands like small school children.

They look back at me and glare.

I laugh and then go to help with the accident that's coming in.

(Emmett's POV)

I felt like a child!

The nurse took us to dads office and had us sit on the couch.

"Now be good little boys while daddy works" she says with a smirk enjoying taunting us.

I go to snap at her but Edward grabs my arm very painfully.

She leaves the room but not before squeezing are cheeks and saying.

"I'll be back in a half hour to check in on you guys" I groan and slam my body against dads couch.

We hear a crack and the couch arm breaks.

I look and see I was holding it and it snapped in my hand.

"YOU DID IT!" I yell.

"Keep your voice down and I didn't do it" he hisses.

Edward gets up and walks into dads closet.

His eyes light up and he takes out his cell phone.

He texts someone and they text back and he smiles.

He goes into the closet and comes back with dads laptop.

"Edward were not allowed to touch that!" I hiss.

"I am I texted dad and he said I can go on it" he says and sits down behind dads desk and logs in.

"That's not fair, you know I don't have my phone" I say since dad took it away from me because I broke moms vase and I accidentally hurt Leah while wrestling.

"Oh dad also says you better have a good explanation on why you broke his couch" Edward says with an evil glint in his eyes.

Everything that was keeping me from attacking him vanished and I attacked him.

I don't know how much damage I did until we hear dad scream

"ENOUGH!". He pulls me away and sits me on the couch.

I look over to Edward and hes human and he's bleeding everywhere.

I wince knowing I will be a goner.

(Carlisle's POV)

I was working in the trauma bay when a nurse runs down the stairs frantically.

" Lindsey who are you looking for?" I ask.

"You your sons are in a huge fist fight well Emmett is attacking Edward and Edwards on the ground just laying there hes still but he's whimpering in pain and there's blood everywhere" She says frantically.

"Shit" I yell and all the nurses and doctors look at me in shock. I run upstairs to my office.

When I get there Emmett's still punching Edward.

"ENOUGH" I yell and grab Emmett and sit him down on the couch.

I run to Edward and groan.

" Buddy I need you to stay with me" I say as excess his injures.

MY phone rings right as I pick up Edward.

Nurse Lindsey grabs it for me and puts it up to my ear.

" CARLISLE ITS ESME SHES PUKING UP BLOOD AND SHES WHIMPERING IN PAIN" She screams and I wince.

"Get the baby out, then stop the bleeding, I know why this is happening, all I can say is Edwards bleeding right now so I need to tend to him" I say as we get to the trauma bay.

Bella gasps.

" True mates, so shes puking up blood because Edwards bleeding and she whimpering because Edward is" Bella says.

"yes I got to go love, watch rose please she could go into premature labor because all the commotion in the house" I say and then lose signal.

I set Edward down and start to check for injures.

" Buddy I need you to tell me if anything hurts when I press down OK?" I ask him while I look into his green eyes.

He nods his head.

I lay my hands on his stomach and lightly press down.

I get to the middle and he screams.

"Lindsey get an O.R" I say and Edward panics and shakes his head no constantly.

"Shh baby you have internal bleeding, I need to stop it or you can die" I whisper almost choking on my words afraid he might die.

"Carlisle can I speak with you in the hall" I hear the boss ask. Well my boss.

I kiss Edward cheek and walks out to him.

" Yes Dr. Brown?" I ask as I put my hands behind my back.

" You need to go home, we will take care of him" He says.

I go to argue.

"Carlisle you know I don't want to but if the state finds out your taking care of your son you will lose your job and the hospital will get a hefty fine, I'm looking out for both, go home. I will personally take care of your son OK" he says.

" Can I at least stay with him until you put him under?" I ask as Edward moans out for me.

"Yes you can go to the O.R with him but once hes under you need to go home, you need to help Bella with the girls and probably punish Emmett whose sitting in my office" He says.

"Thank you" I say and go back to Edward.

Dr. Brown follows and starts to look Edward over.

Edward who doesn't like it starts to squirm and cry more.

" Shh buddy its OK, this is Dr. Brown hes going to be your doctor" I say as I grab his hand.

"No only you" He whispers.

"Honey I could lose my job if the state finds out I'm taking care of you here, anyway Dr. Brown's a vampire" I explain as I kiss his hand lightly.

Tears start to roll down his cheeks.

" Shh buddy its OK, I'm here. I'm going to help him get you to the O.R" I say.

He puts his arms up the best he can with two IV needles in the one.

I gently wrap my arms around him.

The arm without the needles wraps around my neck.

The other hand clutches onto my shirt.

"There's an O.R ready Dr. Brown" Nurse Lindsey says at the door.

Edward sobs into my chest.

" Shh buddy your OK" I say as I gently lay him back on the bed.

I put on the familiar yellow gown us surgeons wear.

When we get to the O.R Edward cry's harder.

"Shh baby your OK" I Coo and look at Dr. Brown.

He shakes his head no.

I sigh and pick Edward up and lay him back on the table.

He shivers at the coldness and try's to climb back in my arms.

Dr. Brown leaves to get scrubbed in.

I hold edwards hands as Dr. Sampson gets everything ready to put him under.

"Ready carlisle?" she asks.

"Yes Kristi I am" I say.

Edward cry's.

" Shh buddy I'll be back tonight, I'll stay with you tonight, its going to be OK, your going to be fine" I say reassuring him and myself.

Kristi hands me the mask and I put it over his mouth and nose.

Edward starts to breath in the gas.

His hand tightens on mine.

"Shh your OK buddy" I say.

He starts to count backwards and his grip gets looser and looser until he stop counting and is passed out.

I kiss his forehead and then go to get Emmett.

I grab him by his ear and pull him out to the Mercedes.

"Your room now" I growl when we get home.

He gets out and flints to his room but not before I give his butt a hard whack.

I go inside to see how esme is doing.

Shes laying down in her bed still as a rock.

I sniff and smell Bella's venom.

I hear a baby cry and flint to Bella and I's room.

Shes sitting on the bed holding the baby.

"we have a granddaughter babe" Bella says.

"Whats her name?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Carlie Ann" Bella whispers and hands her to me.

" Hey Carlie" I whisper.

Carlie coos up at me.

I hear rose scream and Carlie starts to scream.

I hand her to Bella and run to roses room.

"Daddy" She cry's and grabs onto me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask her as I put her back on the bed.

"The baby's kicking really hard" She cry's.

"Shh its OK, your OK, was Emmett in here" I say.

She nods her head.

"That's why sweetie the baby wants Emmett but if Emmett comes in your going to go into labor"I say as I think of a plan.

"Honey can I go make a quick phone call please?" I ask.

She nods her head. I go to my office and sit down and pick up my office phone.

I call the familiar number.

"Hello carlisle what a surprise call" Tanya greets me.

" Hello Tanya, I need you to do me a favor" I say pleadingly.

" What is it brother?" She asks.

" Well all the girls except Leah and Bella are pregnant and rose and esme were like Bella, so I took Edward and Emmett tot he hospital

. Well Emmett attacked Edward who is in surgery now, but Edward being hurt caused esme to start to puke up blood so Bella had to get the baby out.

And Emmett tried to talk to rose and the baby is hurting rose so can I send Emmett to you for a few weeks" I explain.

Tanya gasps.

"you want to punish him right?" She asks.

"Yes dear sister and I know you can punish very well" I chuckle remembering my human days.

She laughs along.

"Sure me and my mate will have a good time punishing him wont we Alec" Tanya says and I gasp.

"You mean you mated with Alec like aro Alec?" I ask in shock.

"Yes when Carmen and Eleazar were pregnant the Volturi came to cheek up on us and well we clicked, so with Alec on are side technically the Volturi cant harm us unless we do something really bad" Tanya says.

I sit there wordless.

"OK brother send Emmett to us on a plane we will pick him up" Tanya says.

"OK thank you sister" I say and hang up.

Bella who heard the whole conversation is standing there shocked as well.

"Can you go tell our son wheres hes going and take him to the airport I need to stay here with the girls" I say.

"Sure" Bella says sweetly and walks out teasingly.

I go to walk to rose when I fell a tugging on my leg.

I look down and Mara is trying to stand up using my leg.

I pick her up and she giggles.

"hey baby girl" I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Bella can you take Mara with you for a little while I don't want to upset the girls" I say as I go to Emmett's room.

"Yeah sure" Bella says and takes Mara.

Mara who is only 9 months look sat me with teary eyes trying to get back into my arms.

I walk out of the room and go to roses.

I know I have to let Bella take Mara because the girls are already upset that I spend a lot of my free time with Mara.

Rose is laying on her bed crying.

"Hey sweetie whats wrong?" I ask as I sit on the bed next to here.

"I'm happy but sad at the same time and I don't like it" She says as she scoots next to me so shes curled up in a ball next to me.

I pick her up and take her to my office.

I set her down on my couch.

" You trust me right?" I ask as I get some stuff out.

" Yeah why wouldn't i" She asks and then gulps when she sees the needle.

"Shh I just want to draw some blood and check your hormone levels which might be causing this. And then I want to check the baby" I say and take her little arm into my hand.

She try's to pull back but I keep a firm grip on her arm.

She starts to whimper and cry.

"Rosalie calm down" I say knowing she knows to listen if I use her whole first name.

She stops struggling and try's to relax.

She yelps at the pinch but stays quiet.

I quickly get my sample and then do the ultrasound.

" OK your about six months so with Emmett leaving you might have a full pregnancy" I say as I wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Emmett's leaving?" She asks confused and upset.

" he attacked Edward who's in surgery right now, so hes going to live with your aunt Tanya for a few weeks." I say as I go to pick her up.

She puts her arms around my neck and I carry her downstairs so I can make dinner.

(Rose's POV)

Daddy sets me down in the kitchen and he goes to make dinner.

"Daddy can I please help?" I ask with a pleading face.

" Sure baby just be careful" he says as he goes back to cutting chicken into thin strips.

I take out vegetables and start to chop them up.

Daddy starts to cook the chicken and then add the veggies.

I make rice and then sit down on the stool.

Alice comes running in at the smell of food.

"Its smells so good" She says and I gasp.

Her stomach is rounder than it was this morning.

" Yeah rose i know my stomach is rounder, mom did an ultrasound and I grew about two weeks. Mom said I'm due in a month or two" Alice says and dad gets paler.

Dad sits down and I take over cooking.

After we finish dinner dad takes us three up to his room and we lay down next to him.

I have one side and Alice has the other.

Jasper lays next to Alice.

We fall asleep quickly to dad humming.

(A month later/ Still Rose's POV)

"Daddy" I ask waking up to pain.

"Hes working sweetie" Mom says as she comes in.

" The babes kicking" I say as I sit up.

I go to get up when my water breaks.

"Oh shit" Mom says and goes out of the room.

She comes back in a few minutes later.

"Hes on his way honey" She says as she helps me up and helps me to the office.

Mom helps me into a gown and onto the bed.

Mom sits next to me and pats my head and whispers comforting words to me.

I get a contraction and scream in pain.

"WHERE THE HELL IS DADDY!" I screech.

"I'm right here its OK baby" he says as he runs in.

Hes still in his scrubs from work.

"Ow this hurts" I whine.

"OK you have two options. I can deliver you or your mother can" He says as he stands near my side.

"Doesn't matter" I say and cry out as a contraction hits.

"I'll do it" Mom says.

Dad nods and sits next to me holding my hand.

He talks to me as mom checks to see how far I am.

"OK your about 5, do you want an epidural?" She asks.

I nod my head.

Dad chuckles at my eagerness.

"this hurts daddy" I cry.

"Shh it OK, come here" he says as he opens his arms for me.

I sit up and hug him while mommy gives me the epidural.

(A half hour later)

After the epidural I couldn't feel the pain and for that I was grateful.

"OK its time" Mom say as she puts her gloves on.

I grab daddy's hand right as Emmett walks in.

"EMMIE" I yell as I reach for him with my other hand.

"OK come on rose we need to get him out" Mom says.

(an hour later)

MY baby boy's cry's fill the air.

"He's perfect" Emmett whispers with a grin on his face.

Mom hands me Matthew after I deliver the after birth.

"Welcome to the world Matthew Dale Cullen" I say as I look down into my baby's green eyes.

"He has your eyes" I say to Emmett who is smiling down at our son.

"Where did you think of the name" Em asks softly.

"Matthew after dads middle name and dale after your middle name" I say and dad smiles.

I hand Emmett our son and Emmett starts to fuss over him.

I laugh and then look at dad to say I want to be changed again.

He nods and comes up to me and bites down.

He gives me morphine and I pass out.

(Alice's POV/2 weeks aftrer rose had matthew)

"Alice baby how are you?" Jasper asks as I get up.

" Good ready to get our daughter out though" I say as I look at my eight month pregnant belly.

Jasper laughs and put his hands on my belly and the baby kicks.

"Can I go for a ride?" I ask wanting to get out of the house.

"Yeah lets go, yes you can drive." Jasper says as he grabs our keys to the new ford focus four door.

We go downstairs and I get into the drivers seat.

We drive to Seattle and get lunch and then we come back.

During then its started to snow.

We go to the driveway and I lost control of the car and we slammed into a tree.

I fell something snap and then I cant feel my legs.

"Alice your water just broke!" Jasper says panicky.

" I cant fell my legs.!" I scream.

We see head lights coming up the drive.

We hear tires screech and dads Mercedes stops next to us.

Mom and dad both run over to us.

" She cant feel her legs and her water broke" Jasper says as mom gets him out of the car.

Daddy comes to my side and picks me up gently and carefully.

He flints into the house and sits me down on his hospital bed.

Mom comes in and holds me up while dad gets a needle ready.

" its just an epidural sweetie" he says from behind me.

"OK once that takes effect I'm going to give you a c-section then turn you which will heal your back" He says as he goes into his office closet and comes out with some tools.

"Can you feel this?" Daddy asks.

"No" I say and look down and hes poking a needle into my foot.

He quickly takes it out and puts a curtain up so I cant see.

(Twenty minutes later)

MY daughters cry's filled the air.

Moms comes over holding Jaslin Marie Cullen.

Jasper sits next to me and takes her into his arms.

She coos at him and reaches her little hands up at him.

He brings her to his chest and she sighs.

"Ready sweetie?" Daddy asks as he pulls the curtain down.

"yeah" I say and dad bites down into my flesh.

I hold back the scream and dad quickly gives me morphine so I pass out.

Before I pass out I hear Jaslin crying and jasper talking to her.

"Momma is OK Jaslin, shes just sleeping"


	12. sad days

Sad day's

(Carlisle's POV)  
I was sitting in my office reading to Mara when the kids called a family meeting.

I got up and walked downstairs confused.

"Mom, dad please sit" Jasper says.

The kids stand in a group.

Rose stands next to Emmett with Matt in his arms.

Alice stands in the middle of Emmett and jasper with Jaslin in her arms.

Esme stood next to Jasper with Carlie in her arms and Edward was next to her holding her waist.

" Yes?" I ask confused.

They all look at each other.

"We're moving out" All of them say at the same time.

Bella starts to cry.

"Why?" I ask near tears myself.

" We need to see how living on are own is. Were staying in forks and we'll come visit" Edward says.

The girls are near tears seeing their parents like this.

" lets go finish packing Alice" Jasper says.

Alice comes and hugs me and then goes upstairs.

"When" Bella sobs.

" tomorrow" Rose says and her and Emmett disappear.

Edward and esme soon follow.

I take Bella into my arms while Mara goes to watch TV.

"This cant be real" She sobs.

" it is baby, were going to be OK we still have Leah,Seth and Jake" I say knowing Seth will never leave Mara.

Bella clutches onto my neck and I take her to are room.

She starts to scream hysterically.

I try to shush her but its no use.

I close the door and walk away.

Seth is sitting with Mara.

"Going for a walk" I say and leave the house.

I walk in the forest and go to the place where we found Alice.

Flashbacks comes flooding in my mind.

(_Flash back)_

_Alice is six. "Daddy come play" She says as she jumps on top of me. "OK baby" I say sleepily. I get dressed and chase her downstairs to the patio. I follows her to the swing set. "Daddy push me" she says giggling. I push her on the swing. "HIGHER DADDY HIGHER!" she squeals. I push her higher and she jumps off into my arms. She giggles and runs inside for dinner._

_(__End of flashback)_

I sigh and wipe venom off my face.

It starts to down pour on me but I don't care.

I just lay there until I hear a twig snap.

I look around and Alice is standing there.

"Oh daddy" She moans out.

She runs at me and jumps into my arms.

I kiss her forehead and hold her tight.

"I never wanted you to leave" I sob.

" Daddy I need to be able to know what it feels like to live with just me and jasper and Jaslin" She says tearfully.

" I know its just hard letting you go I still remember your mother finding you in this clearing and you clinging to me and I told myself not to get attached but I did. You were my first baby and it hurts me to know I need to let you go" I say as I bury my head into her long hair.

"Mom was still screaming when I left the boys are trying to calm her down."Alice says and then esme and rose are next to me.

"I love you" they both says at the same time.

I chuckle and kiss there foreheads.

We sit there just talking until finally it gets dark.

" we should probably head back and make dinner, I don't think mom made it since shes to stressed." I say and I pull each of them up one by one.

We flint to the house and I start to cook dinner.

I finish and go get Bella.

She son are bed staring at the wall.

"Come on time to eat" I say.

She doesn't move so I start the shower on cold and then I drop her into bathtub.

She snaps out of it and screams at me.

I snicker and run out the door.

I run tot he kitchen and slip on water.

"Nice job dad" The boys snicker.

"Oh shut up, I can still punish you since your still in my house" I threaten as the girls help me up.

We sit down for dinner and Bella comes down looking like a drenched cat.

"I hate you" she says and sits at her end of the table.

"Hates a strong word love" I say.

"Just keep quit or you will be sleeping with Jake in the yard" She growls back and starts to eat.

I gulp and eat.

The boys try to hold their chuckles but were utterly failing.

I clear my throat and glare daggers at them.

They stop and look down at their plates.

I smile and continue eating.

Rose gets up to get Matt whose crying in his play pen in the living room.

Rose brings him back in and we finish eating.

After we finish cleaning the kitchen, everyone heads to the living room.

Bella picks a movie and then goes back to her zombie state.

I sigh and go to sit next to her but the boys are by her.

Edward and jasper are sitting at her sides and Emmett's sitting on the floor leaning against her legs.

I sit on the other couch and right after is it the girls surround me.

Rose and Alice sit on the couch next to me and esme sits on the floor leaning on my legs.

We watch a few movies and then Bella falls asleep on jasper's shoulder.

I carry Bella up to bed and lay her down.

I change her into shorts and a take top and then go to my room.

The kids go to bed soon after.

The girls all come in and hug me.

I fall asleep soon after.

($ hours later)

I wake up with a start.

I hear Bella screaming her lungs off.

I quickly get up and run to her room.

"BELLA!" I scream and try to shake her out of it.

She wakes up. "

Love whats wrong?" I ask in a hushed voice.

" I just had the worst nightmare, the kids were moving out in my nightmare" she sobs into my chest.

" Love they are moving out" I say softly and then Bella starts to cry and scream at the same time.

The kids stand in the door.

I feel a wave of calm which barley calms Bella down.

I quickly sedate her and then calm Mara down who is pretty shaken up.

I lay her back down and then go back to bed.

(8 hours later)

I woke up and the events from yesterday came tumbling back.

I reluctantly get up afraid the kids are already gone.

I go downstairs and theirs a bunch of suitcases and boxes near the door.

I sigh and go tot he kitchen.

Bella's sitting at the island looking like a zombie.

Seth was standing near the stove cooking breakfast.

I feel a tugging on my pants leg and look down.

Mara looks up at me.

"Up" She says and puts her arms up.

I pick her up and balance her on my hip.

I sit down next to Bella.

" hey love" I say as I kiss her forehead.

" Why couldn't they wait until the kids were a year?" she asks.

" I don't know sweetie. I wish we had those couple of months but Edward and esme would move out in 5 months, rose and Emmett in 6 months and Alice and jasper in 7 months. Which would still fly by. Mara's already a year and a half" I say sadly.

Everyone grows up to fast.

Seth finished breakfast and we all sit down for our last family breakfast until they move back in.

After we finished I went out to help them pack up their cars.

We finish quickly and Bella comes out with Mara.

The girls strap the kids in theirs cars and then come to hug us goodbye.

"Bye dad" Edward says as he hugs me.

" Bye son" I say with tears already in my eyes.

Esme hugs me and then both hug Bella and then leave.

Rose runs into my arms crying.

"I'm going to miss you" she cry's.

" SO will I sweetie" I say as I kiss her forehead. Emmett comes and hugs me.

" keep Emmett and Matt out of trouble" I say before they get into their cars.

Emmett give a sheepish grin and rose laughs.

" I'll try daddy" she says and then they speed off.

Alice jumps into my arms and holds onto me for dear life. I start to cry.

" Daddy please don't cry this is already hard enough for me" she says near tears herself.

" Its hard not to baby you were our first child" I say as I kiss her forehead.

I look to Bella whose holding jasper to her body.

"OK mom we need to go" He says and wiggles his way out of her arms.

Alice hugs me a little tighter and then hugs Bella.

" I'll take good care of her dad" jasper says.,

" you better" I say and pull him into a hug.

Bella goes inside and I watch as they get in their cars.

I wave to them until they vanish from my sight.

I let out a gut wrenching sob and fall to the floor.

Today was on of the saddest days.

I walk inside and Bella's throwing pictures around the front room.

I grab her and hold her to my body.

After I settle Bella down I give her a sedative and put her to bed.

I go downstairs and pick up all the pictures.

I start to ob seeing all of them.

Family poicture from when Alice was little, family pictures with everyone and the newest one off us all and at the bottom engraved in the frame was together forever.


	13. volturi

Volturi

(Carlisle's POV)

Its been three months since the kids left the house.

Bella came in from the mail box carrying Mara.

"Aro sent this for you" She says and hand sit me and then goes to make sure that Jake and Leah finished there homework since Seth was in the hospital.

_Dear Carlisle_

_I have heard about your wife's amazing gift and I would love to meet the lovely Isabella as a vampire finally. Also Supricia would like to see if Isabella's power works on her. We will arrive on May 31st be ready Carlisle_

_Sincerely Aro_

I put the note down and head to the kitchen where Bella was arguing with Jake.

"What are you guys arguing about?" I ask looking at them.

"he refuses to do his homework because he doesn't get it and doesn't want to ask for help" Bella says.

"Because its embarrassing!" Jake exclaims.

"What is it?" I ask.

"health" he whispers and his cheeks are flaming red.

"OK go to my office I'll help you, but Bella aro and his wife are coming may 31st" I say.

Jake runs upstairs embarrassed.

I chuckle and follow after him.

(Bella's POV)

I sigh knowing why aro and his wife would be coming.

At least its still two weeks away.

Mara cry's out in pain and I run towards her.

Shes sitting on the floor with a scraped knee.

" You defiantly got my klutziness" I say as I pick her up.

She hugs herself to me and I cuddle her trying to calm her down.

I set her down on the kitchen counter and went in a drawer to get a few band aids.

I patch up Mara's knee and then set her on the floor so I could start dinner.

Carlisle and Jake comes down ten minutes later.

Jake goes straight to the yard and into the woods.

He phases and runs farther into the woods.

"We need to go visit Seth tonight" I say as I finish making a container for him.

" I know" Carlisle says as he kisses my neck. Leah gags and goes to play with Mara.

Carlisle helps me finish dinner.

"DINNER" Carlisle yells and Leah comes in carrying Mara.

Jake comes in from the back and sits down.

Carlisle helps bring dinner to the table.

We sit down and say grace.

We finish quickly and then Jake and Leah go to put Mara to bed.

I grab Seth's dinner and me and carlisle go to his car.

When we get to the hospital the nurse run up to us and pull carlisle away from me.

Angela who is a vampire comes over to me.

"Bella you need to stay back here or in carlisle's office." She says.

" Will you stay with me ang?" I ask her.

" Sure any way I missed you we haven't seen each other in twenty years?" she asks.

"Sounds about right" I say with a laugh and we go to carlisle's office.

We sit down and just talk.

(Carlisle's POV)

"Dr. Cullen" a nurse yells and runs over to me.

She pulls me a way from Bella.

" Lisa if there's a patient I'm sure yous can get another doctor, we came to..." I start but Lisa cuts me off.

"Dr. Cullen it is a patient but its your son" She says.

" What!" I ask in shock.

" He has internal bleeding were about to take him to O.R we were about to call you when you came in" She says.

I run off to Seth's room.

He laying there crying.

"Shh I'm here son" I whisper as I go over to him.

"Dad" he cry's out in pain.

" Shh were going to stop the pain" I say.

Dr. Brown walks into the room.

"Lets get him tot he O.R" he says and then sees me.

" Carlisle we need you to scrub in" he says and walks out of the room to his assistant.

"Stay with me" Seth cry's out.

" I will buddy" I say as I grab his hand.

When we get to the O.R I stay with him until he sunder and then scrub in.

I sigh and then walk into the O.R.

(almost two hours later)

I wheel Seth into recovery and then go to find Bella.

I find her asleep in my office.

I close the door behind me and walk gently over to my desk.

I sit down and my chair squeaks and Bella sit sup in fright.

" I didn't meant to wake you love" I whisper.

" wheres Seth?" She asks sleepily.

" In recovery, he had internal bleeding that's why Lisa pulled me away from you" I say.

" is he ok?" she asks in panic

"Yes we got in under control and hes in recovery he hasn't woken up from the anesthesia yet" I say and go to sit by her.

" SO how was your and Angela's talk?" I ask with amusement in my voice.

" Good we caught up on each others life's." She says and leans into my arms.

"Well Dr. Brown says we can take Seth home tomorrow" I say.

"Yeah" She squeals.

" Why don't we go home and sleep" I say.

" Sure" she says.

We walks out of the hospital hand in hand and go home.

When we get home we head straight to our room and fall asleep.

(2 weeks later/Bella's POV)

Today was the day Aro and his wife were coming.

I was a nervous wreck afraid that if it didn't work Aro would kill us.

" Love you need to calm down" Carlisle says as Alec walks in the door.

" I'm here for you Bella" he says and we walk outside.

Leah and Jake stand on either side of us.

Seth has Mara on his back and hes standing behind us.

Aro and his wife walk out of the woods with Jane.

"ALEC!" Jane yells.

Alec shows no emotion.

"Hello Jane" he says and curtseys.

Jane snarls and goes to attack but Aro grabs her.

" we did not come to fight Jane" He hisses.

"Hello Aro, Supricia. Its good to see you again" Carlisle says.

" hello Carlisle" Supricia says in a bell like voice.

"Young Bella its finally good to see you as a vampire" Aro purrs. I nod my head.

"Your gift is amazing, do you know how it works?" he asks as he steps closer.

"I just need to be in your presence when you wish and dream of a baby" I say as I lean into carlisle's side.

" that's easy enough" Supricia says with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Bella for making this dream a reality" she says.

"Just in case I would stay in the area tonight during your intimacy" I say and if I was human I would blush.

"Of course we will stay at a hotel thank you Bella, I hope this turns out well so we don't have to see each other for a long time I bid you fare well" Aro says as he bows and then they disappear.

"See love you were worried for nothing" Carlisle chuckles.

"That was very strange though" Alec says.

" Would you stay for dinner Alec?" I ask.

"Sure let me call Tanya and tell her I will be home late" he says.

"theirs no need to Alec" Tanya says as she steps out of the woods.

"Hello dear brother and sister in law" Tanya says as she hugs both of us.

"And my wonderful niece" she squeals.

"Aunt Tanya!" Mara yells and jumps of of Seth's back and runs into her arms.

Carlisle almost dies in fear at Mara jumping off Seth's back.

I chuckle and pull him into the house.

"Well at least we don't have to fear the Volturi killing us" I say.

" I agree with that love it feels good to have freedom." Carlisle says as he kisses my lips.

We go inside to have a nice family meal.

(AN: OK I have had a few questions about this story. They can eat human food and sleep because that's one of Bella's powers. The hospital scene with Seth just popped into my head so I'm sorry if it confused you, its was basically a filler. Also there's two more chapters till I finish and then I'm starting my new story called saving Bella. And if you haven't like my fan fiction page on face book please do I try to update that and I put photos for my stories on there. If you guys have anymore question leave them in the reviews or send me a message. Also I'm going to start playing the review games for my stories so for the next chapter I want at least 6 good reviews. Also if theirs a story you like on my page and I haven't updated in a while and you would like me to message me. Also if you guys want previews of any of the stories next chapter email me at eshartung at gmail .com)


	14. dad i'm pregnant with

Dad I'm pregnant with...

(Leah's POV)

I cant believe Sam did something like that!.

I wasn't going to tell Emily that her fiancee raped me but still i cant believe him!

I'm letting him have my cousin but no he wanted someone better in bed so he fricking rapes me.

That is not right and if i tell Emily she wont believe me.

So right now I'm speeding down the highway towards home.

I don't know how the family will react but that's OK because I'm locking myself in my room.

When i get home I'm still crying.

I run straight in the house and run upstairs to my room ignoring the pleads of the family to stop.

I was so happy daddy was at work.

(Bella's POV)

I hear Leah speed up the driveway.

I could hear her cry's.

I go to go outside but Leah runs in and just runs straight to her room.

" Leah are you OK? Please come talk to me" I plead but she ignores it and slams her bedroom door.

"What was that for?" Seth and Jake ask.

" I don't know but it worry's me she never acts like this. Call Alice and see if she sees anything" I say knowing Alice can see Leah, Seth and Jake's futures.

I walk upstairs to her bedroom.

Mara who was sleeping comes to her doorway with sleepy eyes.

" GO back to taking your nap" i say as i knock on Leah's door.

"Go away" She yells.

"Not a chance baby" I say as i let myself in.

"Leah baby what happened.

" I don't want to talk about it why cant you just leave me alone" She screams and starts to shake.

"OK shh OK its OK you don't need tot all" I say soothingly and walk out of the door already having a few ideas forming in my head what happened.

Carlisle isn't due off work for another three hours but i need him here if what I'm thinking is right.

I quickly picked up my phone and dialed his private office number.

"Dr. Cullen's office This is Angela speaking how may we help you?"

"Hey ang its Bella can you transfer me to carlisles office phone?" I ask.

"Sure is something wrong?" She asks probably detecting it in my voice.

"Yes that's why i need to speak with carlisle" i say.

" OK hang on one second" she says.

I hear a beep and then carlisle picks up.

" Love whats wrong, Ang said you sound upset?" he asks worriedly.

"Carlisle its Leah she came home crying and just ran straight to her room. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't come out. I went upstairs to talk and she screamed _" I don't want to talk about it why can't you just leave me alone"_ and then she must started to shake. DO you think something happened when she went and visited Sam?" I say in a rush.

" OK Bella calm down and take some deep breaths. I'll talk to her when i get home. I'll if i can get Dr. Sean in here to cover for me I'm sure shes more than willing to... .Did you call Alice see if she saw anything?" He asks.

" No i had Jake do it" I say and Jake walks in.

"Alice said she doesn't see anything because Leah's so upset" Jake says sadly.

" Carlisle did you hear that?" i ask.

" Yes now i want you to have to boys take Mara out of the house before i get home. i don't want her getting scared because Leah's probably going to try and fight us" Carlisle says.

" OK so I'll see you in a bit?" I ask.

" yes I'll be home in twenty five minutes" he says and hangs up.

I sigh and go get Mara up. Seth takes her and they leave.

I go to carlisle's office and sit down.

Twenty minutes later Carlisle comes in the house.

He doesn't even come to his office he goes straight to leahs room.

I hear her start to yell at carlisle

(Leah's POV)

I was laying on the bed in a ball when my door flew open and dad ran in with a look of panic.

"Leave me alone, I'm fine. If mom called you its because she worry's to much I'm fine daddy" I yell.

"Baby i can tell something is up now. you never yell at us. whats wrong?" He says and i look into his eyes which have a mixture of worry and love.

I shake my head and bury it in some pillows.

"Leah please?" daddy says pleadingly and i can feel the wall i build in my mind start to slip.

"NO daddy I'm fine" I cry.

" No your not" he says as he sits next to me.

We sit there for a good hour but i don't say anything i just cry and try to stay as far as him as possible.

Finally mommy comes and drags daddy down to dinner.

About three hours later i hear them go to bed.

I did the only thing i could thing of.

I run down the stairs and out the front door.

I phase and run away right as i see sets car come up the driveway.

I run into the woods before they see me.

(Carlisle's POV)

My alarm gets me up the next morning and i groan.

I go to roll over and i fall onto the floor.

I hit the alarm as i get up and then go to check on the kids before i get ready for work.

Mara was sound asleep in Seth's arms and Jake was sleeping half on his bed and half off.

When i check leahs room my body fill with fear.

I run around the house looking for her.

I get her scent and follow it out the door.

I try to find her but its use less.

i run back inside and call work to tell them i cant come in.

I go to Bella whose sitting up looking confused.

" Why did i hear the front door slam?" she asks.

"Leah she ran away i took the day off so we can find her" I say as i start to pack bags for everyone.

The doorbell rings and the other kids run in.

" I saw her running i don't know where but it was such a sudden decision I'm sorry daddy" Alice cry's.

"Shh its OK baby, I'm going to have you stay her and look for her future and to watch he kids" I say seeing the boys holding car seats with the kids in them.

"OK" She says and nods.

I throw everyone else a backpack.

Jake and Seth come down and they go out the door and phase.

I hand everyone a walkie talkie and we head out.

(Leah's POV)

I knew everyone was coming to look for me so i kept the thoughts of going to the rez so Alice couldn't see me.

In reality i was going to live in California somewhere they cant come because they would start to sparkle and there lives would be better without me.

I'm a disgrace, I'm filthy and they shouldn't want me.

(Carlisle's POV)  
I sigh in frustration. We didn't find Leah and she was hiding her future from Alice.

Jasper was still out looking when i get home. Alice is asleep on the couch with jaslin on her chest.

I chuckle and go to pick her up.

I pick her up and carry her upstairs to her old room.

I lay her down and then go downstairs to think.

(3 months later/ leahs POV)

I was laying in the forest of California trying not to cry out in pain.

I couldn't take it any more all i wanted was my daddy.

I finally stop thinking about things to block Alice.

(Alice's POV)  
I have been staying with dad for the past few months so if anything changes.

I was walking down the stairs when i get hit with a vision.

(Vision)

_Leah laying in the woods in wolf form howling in pain. Seth and Jake running in and carrying her back to forks. Leah shaking and howling in pain. _

(end vision)

(Carlisle's POV)

I was walking in from work when Alice falls down the stairs.

I run to her and catch her before she hits the floor.

Her eyes are glazed over which meant only one thing a vision.

When she snaps out of it she looks around in panic.

She calms down when she sees me.

" leahs in California buts she hurt, Seth and Jake need to go get her!" Alice says.

"OK, jasper can you take your wife and make sure shes OK" I say seeing Alice wince in pain when she moves her foot.

Jasper takes her and i go to my office.

"SETH, JAKE!" I call out. I hear heavy footfalls and then barking.

I look out my window and they sits there wagging their tails.

" I need you to go to California and get your sister, shes in pain so trying carrying her." I say.

They nod and then run off.

(Leah's POV)

I start to whimper in pain.

_Seth: sis?_

_Leah" I'm over here help me please!_

_Jake: Were coming Leah hold on were a few miles away._

I heard there foot falls.

They run out of the woods right before i pass out.

I don't know how long I'm out until i hear voices.

"She needs to change back the baby cant survive in her womb when shes in wolf form." I hear dad say and my eyes snap open.

I look up at him and start to talk forgetting I'm in wolf form so its just barks and howls.

"Leah you need to phase now!" dad says as he pets my back.

He steps back and i phase and wrap a blanket around myself.

I look down and i have a round bump.

"How far?" i ask looking at the bump with love and disgust.

"3 months" Dad says.

"who?" he asks.

"Sam" i say.

"Sam uley?" dad asks. I nod my head.

" No it cant be hes marrying your cousin seriously whose the father" dad says a little angrily.

" Sam uley i was raped" I say and storm out the door crying.

"LEAH" I hear dad yell.

I ignored it and went to my room.

I locked my door and jumped on my bed and just sobbed thinking about what happened that day.

Me being the dummy forgot that mom and dads room connected to my room and the door that connected it wasn't locked.

I feel the bed shift and cool arms wrap around me to pull me on there lap.

I look up and stare into the face of mom.

" Leah why didn't you ell us?" She asks calmly.

" because i felt like you guys wouldn't want me knowing the truth i was dirty and filthy. What parents want there child who was raped by there cousins fiancee!" i cry.

"We do" Dads calm voice says and hes in the doorway.

I just shake my head and cry harder.

"Leah we do love you, you don't know how empty this house felt with you gone" Dad says as he kneels in front of mom and i and goes to put his hands on my face but i flinch away.

He looks up and mom and i can tell they are having a conversation in there minds since there mates and can do that.

I personally think its weird but whatever.

"Leah,we're setting down some rules for you know" Dad says.

I nod nervously. " Your not allowed anywhere by your self. No more la push unless we all go. Final rule is if anything is hurting you or anything is bothering you please tell use immediately " He says.

I nod my head and start to cry realizing they do love me still.

I feel strong cold arms and i willingly let them pick me up and hold me.

I push my body against his to get closer to him. I try to hold back a yawn but it fails.

"GO to bed baby" Daddy whispers as mom leaves.

He sets me on the bed and i freak out.

" Shh its OK I'll stay then" he says as he helps me under the covers and then lays next to me with one arm around my belly and the other near my head with his hand in my hair.

I fall asleep soon after.

(5 months later)

I was sleeping when I heard mom and dad talking.

"She has to go Emily will be upset if she doesn't" mom says.

" Bella if she goes sam's going to see the baby bump and he might want tot he baby" I hear dad argue.

"We can tell him its another persons kid!" Mom urges.

"No I'm not going Emily can be sad I don't care I never want to see Sam again!" I yell.

"Its your own cousin and you refuse to go to her wedding?" Mom asks.

"Yes I don't care you cant make me go" I scream.

"STOP" Alice screams as she comes in the room.

"I've seen it if we go Sam is going to try to kill Leah and he will succeed!" Alice says with venom.

"Then no shes not going!" Dad says really angry now.

" Fine, I'm sorry about getting you up Sweetie Pie" mom says and walks out of the room.

I sigh and lay back down.

Dad sighs and checks the baby quickly.

I turn the TV on and relax.

(3 hours later)

Dad walks in with a look I know to well. Something was up and he didn't like it.

" Well Emily just called when her and Sam get back from Italy there coming to visit. She said there coming next week Monday" Dad says.

" Fine whatever" I say and roll over to sleep.

( a week later/ Monday)

I was laying in my room my hand resting on my eight and a half round belly.

The doorbell rang and I heard dad answer.

"Leah Emily's here!" he shouts.

I get up and waddle downstairs.

Dad meets me on the top of the stairs and walks with me downstairs.

We walk into the family room were Emily is sitting next to Sam holding hands.

"Leah" Emily gasps in surprise as she sees my belly.

Sam gets a look in his eyes.

"How far a long are you?" He asks.

"Eight and a half months" I say stiffly.

Dad rubs my shoulder and kisses my forehead.

"Ignore him" he whispers.

"Emily can I talk to your cousin for a minute?" Sam asks.

"babe whatever you tell her I can hear" She says and I gulp and start to sweat.

"Whose the father" he asks.

" You" I say.

" No its not your lying how could you!" Emily cry's out and stands up.

Dad stands in between us.

"Shes telling the truth" Dad says.

"Carlisle how!" Emily says knowing she can trust him.

" Sam raped her eight and a half months ago" Dad says sadly.

"I want the baby" Sam yells and makes his way to me shaking. He grabs my arm.

I try and tug it away but he wont let go. His grip tightens and I cry out in pain.

"Sam let me go" I cry out. "Not a chance" he says.

I jump back right before he phases.

The impact throws me threw the glass window and then I feel extreme pain and my water breaks.

"Daddy" I scream. Dad goes to run to me but Sam throws him.

By this time everyone comes home from hunting. Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Alice run over to Sam and distract him.

Mom runs to dad and rose runs to me.

She picks me up and runs threw the forest to the back of the house.

She jumps into dads office window and lands perfectly.

She lays me down on the bed dad had set up.

Dad and mom run in right before I black out.

(Carlisle's POV)

I quickly examine Leah and then run to the closet and get my supplies for an emergency C-Section.

"Rose go calm Emily down, Bella I need you" I say as I grab everything.

Bella gasps when she sees all the tools.

"Carlisle..." She starts but I shake my head.

" She cant wait the baby will die and so will Leah if we don't get the baby out" I say as I snap on some gloves and Bella does the same.

She quickly gives Leah pain medicine so she wont feel it if she wakes.

I grab my scalpel and Bella covers Leah so she doesn't get bloody.

(45 minutes later)

"Bella take our grandson" I say right as a bunch of blood starts to pour out of Leah. Bella takes him and I try to stop the blood flow and try to find the source.

(Bella's POV)  
I take my grandson into my arms and go downstairs after cleaning him up and dressing him up.

Leah said she would name him when she saw him.

Emily stands up when I make it tot he bottom stair.

" I'm so sorry for sam's behavior Bella" she says and then gasps when she sees the baby.

"Whats his name?" she asks as she comes to stand by me.

"Leah said she would name him when she saw him, but right now shes in surgery" I say and Sam comes into the house.

I hiss and growl at him as does rose.

"Sam go, just leave, I cant believe you did this to my cousin!" Emily says.

Jake and Seth run threw the door.

"Emily don't get him mad" Jake warns.

"Oh I already did, thanks to him I spent half of the honeymoon in a hospital!" she says and walks away to the backdoor.

"Can someone take me home please?" she asks.

" I'll do it" Alice says and wraps and arm around Emily's now sobbing form.

Jasper follows after them.

Emmett grabs Sam and pushes him out the door.

I didn't even hear carlisle come downstairs. I look and hes sitting on the couch.

"Hey" I say softly and sit next to him. He takes our grandson.

"She may never have kids again, if she does it will be a long hard process" he says sadly.

" What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Her left ovary ruptured" He says and I gasp.

"Shes upstairs sleeping but I don't know how she will react when we tell her" Carlisle says nervously knowing Leah all ways wanted to have a small family with just two or three kids.

"Well tell her slowly but let her see this little guy first" I say with a giggle because the baby is having fun pulling carlisle's hair.

(A half hour later)

Leah's heart beat was racing which meant she was waking. Carlisle and I quickly get up and run to her side with the baby.

(Leah's POV)

When I woke up I looked around and saw I was in my room laying down.

How did I get here? Oh yeah that's right Sam attacked me.

What wheres the baby!

"Leah" I hear dads voice break me out of my thinking.

"Daddy where is he?" I ask putting my hand on my stomach.

It was still round but not as round.

"Right here sweetie pie" Mom says and walks in with my baby boy. He was adorable.

"Clayton Matthew Cullen" I whisper.

" What?" Mom asks confused.

" His name Clayton Matthew Cullen" I say as she hands me Clayton.

He looks nothing like Sam except the eyes but Sam has the same I color I have, Brown.

"Leah we need to talk to you baby there was a complication during your C-section." Dad says as he sits next to me.

"What happened?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing major you might just not be able to have kids so easily now" Mom says.

" What does she mean daddy?" I ask.

" During your procedure your left ovary ruptured I had to remove it, you can still have kids but it might be a little harder and it might take longer, but I have seen it happen" Daddy says.

"WHAT!" I scream and Clayton starts to cry in my arms.

"Momma's sorry baby" I say as I rock him gently.

Dad rubs my back and I cuddle into his side.

"Your going to be OK. I promise sweetie" Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

I just lean back into his embrace and enjoy having Clayton in my arms.


	15. weddings

Weddings

(Carlisle's POV)

I was sitting in my office when my phone started to ring. I quickly answered because it was Edward.

"Son whats up?" I ask. " Dad can I come to the house? I'm scared and nervous" He says and I can tell he was about to cry. " Yeah of course is everything alright?" I ask "Yes I'll be there in a few minutes" he says and hangs up. I let out a loud whoop. I was static he was coming. I haven't seen any of the kids since Leah ran away. I run down the stairs to wait by the front door. When Edward pulls in I laugh at the car hes driving. A silver Volvo just like his mother. I walk outside to meet him. He goes to one side of the car and gets carlie out. She runs over when she sees me. "Grandpa" She yells in excitement. "hey baby girl" I say as I pick her up. Edward walks over to me. "My office?" I ask. He nods. We walk to my office. I set Carlie down to play. "What is it son?" I ask as I pull him to the couch. "I asked esme to marry me and she started to cry and she ran out of the room" He says with sadness laced in his voice. "You don't think she loves you anymore?" I ask. He nods his head and starts to cry. "Of course she loves you their must me an explanation for this" I say as I hug him to my body. He clings to me. "Than why did she start crying?" He asks. "I don't know sweetie but if you want I can talk to her" I say as I move some hair from his face. "Please" he says. " Of course buddy" I say and Mara and Carlie run in. "Daddy?" carlie asks near tears herself. " Daddy's OK baby, we should probably go get some lunch" Edward says. "Stay" I whisper. "Daddy" he moans out. " I haven't seen you guys in 5 months" I say. "Fine" he says. "And anyway I have to make Mara some lunch so I can just make us all lunch" I say as Mara runs into my arms. "Chicken?" she asks. " Sure baby you can have chicken nuggets" I say as we walk downstairs. I hand Mara to Edward so I can go start lunch.

(Esme's POV)

I cant believe Edward proposed. I wanted to say yes but I'm afraid he would be disgusted with me because I have had two miscarriages in the past 5 months. I have more belly pain and I'm scared to death. I get into the car and drive to the one place that has the person who can calm me down. When I pull up to mom and dads house Edwards car is in the drive. He probably came to see dad about the marriage. I walk up the front stairs and make it tot he door. I knock and double over in pain. The door opens. "Esme" Edward gasps and helps me up. "Is dad home?" I ask. " yeah come in here" he says. I go to walk but the pain takes over and I faint in Edwards arms. I hear carlie scream for me.

(Carlisle's POV)

"MOMMY!" I hear carlie scream. I drop the pan I was holding onto the counter and run into the front room. Edwards standing there holding esme in his arms. " What happened?" I ask as I take her from his arms. "She was doubled over in pain, she asked if you were home and I told her to come in and she took a step and then fainted. I caught her before she fell to the floor." He says. " OK I'm going to take her upstairs and do an exam can you make lunch everything is on the counter make an extra chicken breast for esme please" I say and then carry one of my baby's up the stairs. I lay her down on the couch. "What happened to you baby" I ask out loud. I start to do an exam and gasp what I find. Miscarriage. "Edward can you come up here please" I ask as I put the ultrasound away. "Why do I smell ultrasound gel" he asks. " is she pregnant?" he asks. " Was shes having a miscarriage and the way it looks this isn't her first one." I say sadly. "DO you think that's why she wouldn't marry me? She was afraid I would say no after I found out about the miscarriages." he says. " That's what I'm thinking" I say. " OH esme" Edward moans and grabs her hand. "I'll leave you two to talk" I say and kiss esme's forehead and ruffle Edward's hair. He mumbles something and I walk out of the room.

(Esme's POV)

When I get up Edward sitting next to me holding my hands. "Love" he says. I look into his eyes and the look he gives me tells me what I needed to know. "The babys dead isn't it" I say. " yes love, is this why you wouldn't marry me?" He asks. "Yes I didn't think you wanted me because the miscarriage's. What if we cant get pregnant again?" I say with tears in my eyes. " that's OK we still have carlie" He says and kisses my forehead. " Then yes I will marry you" I say. He smiles and kisses me. "Can you go talk to dad I need to talk to him." I say as I lean back on the couch. "Of course" he says and walks out of the room. A few seconds later dad comes in. "Hey baby" he says as he sits next to me. "How far along was I?" I ask. " About 4 weeks" he says. "This is my third one! It hurts me so much daddy" I say and start to cry. " Shh its OK angel you have carlie and you can try having another one, theses miscarriages aren't effecting your fertility" Dad says as he wraps me in his arms. "Do you still have your bible?" I ask. " yes why?" he asks. " Can you marry me and Edward tonight?" I ask and Edward comes in. "Yes, if that's what you guys want" Dad says looking at Edward. " yes, its perfect the sooner the better" Edward says. "OK so tonight around 8?" I ask. " Sounds perfect" Edward says happily. "OK, call your mother and tell her, were going to have a small celebration" Dad says and I groan. " Oh its only going to be dinner. I'm not inviting the whole family just your mother and I and you two and the two girls" Dad says and then walks out of the room. I kiss Edward who kisses me back. " Lets wait" he says. " On what?" I ask confused thinking he means the wedding. " On having another kid" he says as he pulls back. " How long?"I ask. " When Carlie's in school" He says and takes his phone out.

(later that night)

"You may now kiss the bride" dad says near tears. Edward pulls me into a kiss and carlie giggles as she rings wedding bells. "Congrats" We hear Alice say. I look up and Alice come sin the room with jasper followed by rose and Emmett. "How?" I ask. Alice points to her head. " Oh yeah I forgot about that" I chuckle as Alice hugs me. We all sit down and talk for awhile until carlie falls asleep on top of the stairs. Edward grabs her and we head out. Alice,jasper,rose and Emmett follow close behind.

(Carlisle's POV/ a week later)

"Carlisle" Bella says as she walks in with the mail. "Yes?" I ask and get up. " here" she says and hands me two white envelopes. I open the first envelope and take out the card which reads

_You are invited to a celebration of Alice Mary Cullen And Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale's Marriage_

_When: June 6th 2013_

_Time: 1pm-4pm_

_Where: 534 Oak St. Fork's Washington_

_Mr and Mrs. Whitlock will be married earlier in the day. With just them and there daughter jaslin_

I gasp and hand it to Bella and open the next one.

_Please come and celebrate Rosalie Lillian Hales marriage to Emmett Dale Cullen McCarthy_

_When: June 2nd_

_Time:4-8pm_

_Where: 678 Whitlen Dr. Fork's Washington_

_Mr and Mrs. McCarthy will be married earlier in the day and on request with no one present._

"jeez are kids are getting married and not even inviting us to the ceremony!" I say. "Carlisle there two more pieces of paper" Bella says digging threw the envelopes.

The first one read:

_Dear daddy,_

_I know you might be mad because were not inviting you to the wedding but that's because we want you to marry us. Please text us an answer_

_Love_

_Alice and jasper_

2 note:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_We are not inviting you tot he wedding because we want to hold the wedding at your house please call us with an answer. Also we want mom to plan the wedding._

_Love_

_Rose and Emmett 3_

"Well Alice wants me to marry them and rose and Emmett want to hold the wedding at our house and rose wants you to plan the wedding" I say. "Sure lets do it" Bella says with a grin on her face. I chuckle and call rose and Emmett. I then text Alice and tell her yes. "So we have a week until roses wedding" I say. "OMC this is going to be so much fun!" Bella squeals and runs upstairs. " momma's weird daddy" Mara says and I burst out laughing.

_**(A week later)**_

Today was rose's wedding. I was already standing downstairs with Emmett waiting for Bella to lead rose down. Edward walks in and sits at the piano. Alice, Mara,and Leah all walk downstairs and stand near where rose will. Edward changes the song and I look up at the top of the stairs. I hear Emmett gasp. MY daughter was beautiful. Her dress was beautiful It had bead work at the bottom and a blue belt around her waist. Bella leads rose down the isle to Emmett. Emmett takes roses hands in his and they turn to me. I start the ceremony.

(Time skip)

"You may now kiss the bride" I say trying to hold back my tears. Emmett leans in and pulls rose to him. After there down rose hugs me nearly knocking the breath out of me. " thank you daddy" she says. " your welcome angel" I say as I kiss her forehead.

(4 days later)

Today was Alice's wedding. Alice was getting ready while jasper stood next to me going over his speech in his head. "Nervous?" I ask. " A little what if I say something she doesn't like?" he asks panicking. "you wont she loves you and I'm sure your speech is perfect" I say and Bella gives us the signal that Alice is ready. Bella stands next to me as Alice walks down the stair case to us. Her dress was very Alice. Puffy and beautiful.

(Time skip)

By the end of jasper's speech Alice was crying as was the rest of us. Alice was choking over her own words trying to get her speech to match jasper's. After she finished they slipped the rings on each others finger. " you may now kiss your bride" I say and look towards jasper. He quickly kisses Alice and I turn to face Bella who has tears running down her cheeks. I hug her as jasper and Alice have a private moment. " all are kids are married" she says. " not Jake, Seth or Leah" I say. " but the others are" she says. I kiss her forehead. " they at least will have each other for eternity." I say and turn to see if jasper and aice are done. When I turn I'm attacked by my little pixie. " thank you daddy" she says as she hugs me. " your welcome baby girl" I say as I kiss her forehead. Everyone come sin from the back door. "You three wait awhile please I've done enough weddings for a while." I say and everyone laughs. " I'm serous" I say. Three wedding unless than a month was plenty for me.

**_(A/N: ok sorry guys i couldnt double space it because i typed it on my couputer but im in wisconsin so to get it on for you guys i had to put it on my moms pohone which wouldnt let me space it. sorry for the crappy ending i actually finished it today but i didnt want to type really so i did a fast ending since some people messaged me about finishign this story and i didnt want to type because my family and i had to put are 14 year old golden retriever down yesterday so i was very sad and thne today i just wantedto finish but i wasnt very happy so its short and rushed ending soim so sorry for that. I will upload the new story tonight. if you havent checked out my facebook page please do so. theres pictures for the new story. ANd if you have any questions about any of the stories i have that arent finished or you would like an update on them justprivate message me or write a shout out on my facebook page)_**


End file.
